A Vampire's Tale
by Dravvin Rayne
Summary: Edward is a vampire, Bella is a human. What happens when a vampire falls for a human? How will he keep their love a secret from the rest of his blood thirsty clan? Read inside for more info
1. About The Story

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA---BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER**_

_**COPYRIGHT: I DO OWN THE STORY'S LINE AND PLOT

* * *

  
**_

About the story:

**FIRST OFF** **I WAS IN A CREATIVE MOOD AND MADE A COVER FOR THIS STORY, LINK IS ON PROFILE.**

In this story, Edward is a vampire—Yay! My vampires are different; my vampires have fangs, have normal eye colors, and can resist blood—until they hunt (basically the _traditional_ vampires).

Great now that's settled, here's more information!

Edward has been a vampire for a hundred and nine years—dang he's old! Just kidding! Love ya' Edward—you rock! :)

Any ways, he's in a clan full of blood-thirsty vampires. He's been drinking human blood since he was turned from mortal to _immortal_. However, he falls in _love_ with a human named Bella Swan, so can he keep their relationship a secret, or will it all turn into a living nightmare?

Well, that's what it's about—rated T, but may end up being M, mainly because of how Edward interacts with Bella—no sex, though! Yeah, I know, I'm awful, but don't worry, guaranteed there will be steamy scenes with them (which is where I contemplate on it being T or M, but for now its T).

Can you believe I dreamed this whole thing?! Only it was me and some guy I'm crazy about…though I was mad when it was over, so why not make it an Edward and Bella story, right? Hope ya' like it, and review please!!! It keeps me going. :)

I'm posting the first chapter, you can get the feel of the story, but that's the info (so now you can decide if you wanna continue on or leave.)

This is my first all EdwardxBella romance story. Of course, it won't seem like that for the first chapter, but she's in there.

Also, yeah, I know I just finished 'A Broken Road' or going to finish it, but I can't stop writing--seriously everyone, I need rehab! o.O

Gonna shut it now :)

-AutumnDannie


	2. One

**One**

My name is Edward Anthony Cullen, frozen forever as seventeen, (though in technicality, I'm a hundred and nine.) Yeah, I really don't look that ancient, I promise. I still look like myself when I was seventeen, and _mortal_. The story 'Dracula' has been around since 1897, I was born in 1901. If I do my math right, then I was turned in 1918. Truth be told, some things in 'Dracula' are false—trust me, I experimented.

For starters, we can actually _see_ our reflections and we _can_ go into sunlight, but only if we wear sunglasses, (something about it's the burning sensation of the sun's encounter with the eyes that make us turn into dust.) As for the rest like a vampire cannot enter a home unless invited, Holy water is like acid for us, and we can't go on Holy grounds is true. My left palm still stings from the Holy water incident, but it's doable. Oh yeah, cool thing, we can actually _heal_ our wounds, unless it's a Holy water incident, or being torn limb from limb, or of course the stake through the heart. Now, what am I forgetting? Oh—right, we're impossibly fast and strong, and have fangs (which is cool, makes people leave me alone real quick). We _do_ sleep during sunlight hours _only_ if we wish too. Hilarious thing is that _I'm_ the only one whom knows vampires can go out in sunlight. I like having one over my fellow vampire clan.

"Edward."

I turned to see one of my fellow vampires, Jasper. He has been a vampire longer then I have been he looks out for me in ways, like a mentor or something. He was my sire. In other words, he's the one who turned me. He taught me everything I needed to know about vampires, how to fight them, how to sense them, everything. Jasper was a cool guy, his crazy blonde hair was even crazier with his lanky, but tall frame, but it suited him.

"C'mon, time for you to feed, kid."

I would always roll my eyes when he would address me as a kid, but I guess since I was the newest vampire in this clan, that I was considered the youngest. Well, I was turned the last and the only one still in his teens.

I sat up from my position on the roof of our home. Just a big huge house, separated from everyone, we were in the woods. Suited me fine, I loved the outdoors, especially night. I gave Jasper a smile. I had to admit, I always got freaked out when I would have to hunt the humans, but since the blood banks were created, we would at times steal from the hospitals. Jasper knew how I felt about the whole human hunting, so he allows me to drink the blood bank's blood. So I wouldn't be alone, he did it with me. Jasper was the closest to a friend I ever had.

"What are you thinking about?"

I took the glass he outstretched to me. I took a sip of the delicious metallic before answering. Strangely enough, blood was like red wine tasting to us. It was like drinking red wine, except its thicker, and the smell was a rusty and salty smell.

"Just things, like that's ever knew, right?"

I was always in deep thought.

"Yeah, it's definitely a 'you' thing."

Jasper jokingly agreed and took a drink of his glass. Truthfully, I couldn't remember my past at all, just my name and age, and the fact Jasper was my sire. Suddenly a thought struck and I smiled.

"What? I know that smile, kid."

Jasper could read me like a book, got irritating really.

"Why me, Jasper?"

"Excuse me?"

His voice was confused, he arch a brow.

"Why did you turn me?"

Honestly, I wanted to know. What was so great about me that he turned me immortal? Jasper surprised me by smiling.

"I was wondering when you would ask. Truthfully, the person you were and still are. Edward, I found you dying, but I also found you trying to help out another kid. You used your last bit of energy trying to cover up his bloody wound, telling him everything was going to be alright, even though you knew you both would die. You kept him alive with the last remaining energy you had."

I scrunched my face.

"But he died…"

Jasper sighed on that.

"Yes, he did unfortunately, but I've been a vampire going on three hundred years, and I lost myself, when I saw you I knew you would be one of those special ones that have a golden soul."

"Golden soul? Don't get all religious on me, Jasper."

He laughed.

"By golden I mean pure good, innocence, and love."

"God, you make me sound like I'm gay!"

Jasper laughed again and ran a hand threw my always messy tousled bronze hair.

"You don't see why I turned you? You make me feel so alive, that's what I needed, a buddy that was always acting like he were still human."

Truthfully, I didn't realize I still acted like I was human, I knew my personality didn't change one bit. I'm rotten, always will be. I smirked and messed up his hair since he messed up mine.

"Eh, what can I say? I'm still a rotten person, guess you're cursed, because you're stuck with me Jazzy-boy!"

Jasper kept his toothy smile—fangs were noticeable plan as night.

"Wouldn't have it any other way kid."

"Forever and always!"

"Okay, Taylor Swift."

I popped my eyes out of their sockets—well technically I couldn't, but I felt like they popped. I smiled and laughed, though.

"Well, when Alice is listening to it, and you're on the same floor with her, you get the words stuck in your head!"

Alice was Jasper's sire to be honest, but they're lovebirds. I wonder if I'd ever find anyone worth turning. Jasper says it's dangerous to turn others, because you could possibly kill them in the process by mistake—which sucked!

"What can I say? With you and Alice in my existence, I feel complete."

"Aw, I complete you!"

I jokingly made my voice all romantic—why too dramatic like in the movies. Jasper laughed at me.

"Don't be crawling in my coffin."

I acted almost hurt.

"Oh darn! I think I'll live."

"Technically—"

"Yeah, yeah, technically I can't be alive, but c'mon! When you're dead, you don't have that many saying you could say!"

"You could say 'I think I'll _exist_'."

"Nah, too vampire-ish."

Jasper laughed once more. I finished my drink.

"You are a vampire!"

"Doesn't feel like it, I still feel like me, except minus the heart pumping and the cold skin."

"Hey, cold skin suites you, you're already pale!"

"You're just jealous that I'm rocking the pale vampire thing."

Truthfully, you don't turn pale; you stay whatever color you were before. I was just naturally pale. I think my dad was part albino or something. Jasper and Alice were pale too, but not as pale as me, which sucked. During winter they would call me the dead snowman, quite frankly, I didn't see the humor in that. Maybe it was how I reacted or something, but you could never tell with Jasper and Alice. Sort of sucks, the only vampires in this clan was Jasper, Alice, me, James, Victoria, and Laurent. If you wanna go by age then it's Victoria, Laurent, James, Alice, Jasper, and yours truly.

They would always joke—well, Alice, Jasper, and I would. I think the other three were too stupid to remember how to live. I was always at odds with those three, I would occasionally be getting in fights with James or Laurent, but Jasper—being a fun sucker—would break the fight up before it got too serious. He was always the reasonable type, whereas I was the kick-their-ass type.

"What are my favorite boys doing?"

Well look here, Little Miss Pixie in the flash! I would always call her different pet names, just depending what I feel like calling her at the time. She came dancing over to us with her short spiky black hair, pixie features, and jade green eyes. She smiled vibrantly.

"Hi ya', Pixie, I was wondering when you would dance on in."

She giggled and hugged me before taking Jasper's hand.

"I was just wondering where you two were. I could _smell_ your scents up here, so I figured you'd be up here. I was right!"

"Kudos for you, your prize is…Jasper and my obnoxious personality."

"Hey cool, I hit jackpot!"

Jasper nodded.

"You two are something. Sure you're not related? You two act a lot alike."

I scoffed.

"Oh yeah, I act like a hyper pixie…a really short one if that."

"Hey, I'm fun-sized!"

"I see the size, but where's the fun?"

I challenged. Alice laughed and clanged herself to Jasper.

"I said I'm 'fun-sized', but I didn't say _who_ got the fun."

Jasper smiled nervously and cleared his throat. I stuck my tongue out in disgust while scrunching my face up.

"Okay, gross…I don't wanna know what you little freaks do in _that_ coffin."

"Good because it's none of your business!"

Alice chirped in her high voice with a bigger smile—if it were possible.

"I don't wanna make it my business. What you two do in the coffin is fine by me, just as long as I don't find out."

Jasper and Alice laughed in harmony. That was my two best friends for ya', crazy little coffin freaks.

* * *

**Review, and tell me what you think, please! If you want me to continue or not**


	3. Two

**Thanks Bella, Shazzam27, and MarieCarro for the reviews :)

* * *

**

**Two**

I could feel the sun peaking over the horizon. For some weird reason vampires get a weird tingling feeling all over their body when the sun first comes up. I checked to make sure everyone was in their coffins—sweetness, home free! I raced up to my room, which only took a few seconds. Grabbing my black sunglasses on my dresser I raced back to the very bottom floor while placing them over my eyes. I got outside, and like usual I would start to whistle. I never really understood why I did it, but oh well; I'm a mystery even to myself.

It never occurred to me why we had to _blend_ in with the humans, I mean we're _inhuman_, and I wasn't normal even when I _was_ human, but I slipped easily in my silver Volvo and turned it on. For an October in Forks, Washington, it was rather warm—very rare in this gloomy town, but I like it.

_At night I feel like a vampire/It's not right but I just can't give it up/I'll try to get myself higher/Let's go we're gonna light it up_

I cranked the volume on my stereo up a bit more while I drove on the freeway. I've heard "Break" by Three Days Grace one too many times, but I find it very amusing, my favorite verse is the one talking about a vampire—go figure!

"Hey punk, turn that crap down!"

I turned to the driver's side and saw someone shouting at me. Maybe I shouldn't have my windows down, but honestly, if I wasn't getting irritated I'd probably think she was kind of hot, she was one of those stupid blonde bombshells, though. I preferred brunettes; blondes were just—well—like _her_.

"Turn it up, okay."

I turned it up higher, and the chick was still shouting. Boy, I was pissing her off big time—I love my life. I smirked at her.

"Get a life, Barbie!"

She was shouting profanities at me, but I laughed.

"I'm surprised you can use those big words in proper sentences!"

I laughed harder, I crack myself up! If Jasper was here, he'd be all like 'Edward, you must respect women' or 'Edward, stop being a brute' in ways, he acted like my dad, but my dad wasn't a vampire. I was half-tempted to turn the radio on full blast, but she took a left while I was still going straight. Aw man, funs over for now. I turned it down as I made my way into the lovely Port Angeles. I always came here just to be an idiot. Damn, Jasper was right, I was still very much a human, but I call it living a little—of course, I've got the live _a lot_! I was always enjoying myself.

I got out of the car and locked it before heading to a group of people. They were giggling about something, but time to have fun.

"Oh my god! What's that?!"

I made my voice alarmed and the girls spun around to face me, all clueless.

"Whoops! Sorry, I thought it was a new species of mammals. The Barbies, but turns out its just girls, my bad."

"Jerk…"

"Ouch, missy, that hurt."

I placed a hand over my beat less heart.

"Ass hole…"

I turned and saw that it was the Barbie I ran into on the road. Damn, how in the hell could she wear such high heels? I thought she took a left…probably to get away from me—oh I'm sad. Barbie doesn't wanna play.

"Hey if it ain't Barbie Girl, how's it going? Did ya' miss me?"

She glared at me.

"Who the hell are you?"

"A very good question…"

I pursed my lips for a few moments and gave my answer.

"I am me! That's who I am, God, and I thought you were the smart one out of the Barbie group."

"Rose, is everything okay?"

I saw a guy with blond hair—matching hers with the same blue eyes.

"Fine, Dad, this punk just won't leave us—"

I placed my hands in a surrender gesture.

"Hey now, don't get Daddy on me! Public place, and you didn't tell me to leave, you were insulting me, so rude. I'd be more then happy to leave if you would ask."

Blondie's eyes went wide in disgust.

"Are you kidding—?"

"Rosalie, don't start anything. Young man, I want you to leave these ladies alone."

I did a solute.

"Absolutely, sir, I'll be on my way."

"Did Halloween come early, Fangy?"

Fangy hm…not bad for a blonde, congrats Miss Rosalie.

"Fangy, not bad, Barbie, not bad at all. To answer your question, I was _born_ with these, thank you."

Well I technically wasn't, but Jasper said he gave me a chance at a new life, so I guess I was in a weird way reborn. Her Dad looked at her and then back at me.

"I'm so sorry—"

"Ah ain't no big. 'No blood no foul' is what I always say."

"But still, Rosalie, apologize to this young man."

Ha, ha! Sweet, respect your elders lady! Man, this day was awesome, and it ain't even noon. Rosalie looked flabbergasted, but once she stared into Daddy's eyes for a moment she sighed and looked at me.

"Sorry."

I smiled widely.

"Apology accepted we should meet again sometime."

"To hell with that."

She spoke under her breath, but I turned on my heels and walked away happily.

* * *

_**Noon**_

For the most part, this day was going sweet! Haven't ran into Barbie and her Daddy in a while, but eh, I was finding entertainment everywhere. My favorite was when a young woman was getting mugged, but I came to the rescue like some superhero, and saved the day. I wasn't expecting to be following the woman, though. For some reason I could sense she was a magnet for trouble. Also, she was hot! Ivory-skinned, big brown eyes with thick long brown hair ending to her the small of her back, I was following her like a lovesick puppy, but damn she was worth it! Plus, I have to spend my sunlight hours somehow. Hm, maybe I should speak to her, but how do I approach? The first approach I made was saving her from being mugged, and her thanking me while blushing cherry.

She made a left and entered a bookstore—jeez, bookworm, but a hot bookworm, so it's all good. I walked in as well, and luckily the windows were tinted, so I moved my sunglasses to the top of my head before making a slick bump-in. I went to the next section from the one she was in, and pushed a book down on her side. With a loud thud I went into the plan. I looked through the little space and saw her appearing with the book in her hand.

"Oh, I'm really sorry! It slipped out of my hands."

She looked and finally found the little hole my face was in. She blushed again—never knew why, but it was adorable.

"I-it's fine, um…here."

She placed the book to the other side, nearly hitting my nose. Well, this ain't going the way I planned. I quickly moved in the section she was in, let's try a different approach.

"I'm Edward, Edward Cullen."

I stretched my hand out, but I soon remembered my skin was—

"Bella—"

She placed her hand in mine only to yank it away and looking at me in horror mixed with confusion.

"Y-your hand…it's so cold."

"Um, yeah, I've been told I have cold hands, which is weird, the average saying is 'Cold feet', where the term 'Cold hands' comes into play, I have no idea."

Slick one Cullen! From the look on Bella's face, she bought it.

"Um…yeah it's a weird term, but whatever works for ya'."

Score! Point for me! Finally I have her talking. I quickly racked my brain for something else to say, but she walked passed me—hey! I spun around and quickly thought of something to say.

"Um…do you wanna hang out maybe tomorrow?"

Good thing I can't blush anymore, I'd be cherry probably. Hey, cool, I got an advantage. Bella turned around slowly, beat red, but it was cute. Aw, I'm making this girl blush uncontrollably; I can tell my charms are working on her big time!

"Sure…when?"

"Here around noon, cool?"

She nodded and quickly sped around, but tripped over her foot. In a fast reflex motion I raced to her side and protectively wrapped my arms around her waist. I was frozen for a moment before I placed her back on her feet. I released her, and she turned to face me.

"H-how did you—"

"Oh, it was an adrenaline rush."

Adrenaline rush? Smooth…

"You're serious?"

She arched an eyebrow in disbelief, but I shrugged my shoulders.

"It's very common."

"Uh-Huh…"

Still not buying it, shit!

"You can Google it."

What the hell? 'Google it'…why am I such an idiot.

"So…tomorrow—here—noon, correct?"

I wanted to get out of here; she was seriously making me uncomfortable, but comfortable all in one—strange. She nodded and I smiled.

"Great, see you then, Bella."

I skipped out of the bookstore. Once I was a safe enough distance away I made sure I was alone and raced at vampire speed to my Volvo, opening and slamming the door shut. I sank my shoulders into the leather of my seat. Why was my body feeling like it was on fire when I touched her like that?

I would just avoid her, but since I wasn't near her anymore, I achingly craved her presence once more. Who was this Bella girl, and why does she have such a powerful and strange effect on me?

* * *

**Review for update, please :)**


	4. Three

**Thank you MarieCarro, Shazzam27, and KrissieMusicGurl for the reviews!

* * *

**

**Three**

I was trying to sleep in my coffin, but I couldn't. Bella was in my thoughts, and I had no idea why! I've never in my new life ever felt this way, nor have I ever _wanted_ to be near a human so badly—I mean pick on them, and mess with them sure, but not in this way. This is so new to me that it's foreign. I sighed in the darkness before my eyes drooped and I slipped into a deep sleep.

"_Hey, Edward."_

_I turned around from my sitting position on the roof. Looking over I saw Bella smiling widely at me while walking over to me. Stunned was my expression, but I got up and met her halfway. The wind's gentle breeze swayed Bella's hair in her face, covering the short distance between us with her ungodly addictive scent—strawberries. _

_I closed the remaining space between us and wrapped my arms around her waist. She knotted her fingers in my hair on the back of my neck. My body heated up in pleasure. I bent down to where my forehead was touching hers; just staring into her deep brown eyes was lovely._

_She smiled bigger._

"_You have the most beautiful green eyes I've ever seen. They look like emeralds."_

_I smiled at her. I was showing her my famous smile; it was a crooked one, but still a smile. What came next I wasn't prepared for; Bella moved her lips closer to mine while slowly closing her eyes. My body was burning with anxiety; I wanted to kiss her so badly. I took a deep swallow before inching my lips closer to hers. Once I fully closed my eyes our lips met. Was I the only one feeling that burn on our lips? Feeling the sudden electricity shooting through my body? When our lips touched I hungered for more. I pressed my lips harder to hers. She moaned as she kissed me back with the same hunger. _

_I wanted her; I wanted her all to myself. My arms tightened around her and I started to suck on her lower lip. I wanted to taste her._

"_Edward…"_

_She moaned over my lips once I placed them back to hers. _

"_Yes love?"_

_I spoke against her lips. My hands greedily went under her shirt and she shivered at the cold hands. I used one hand to wrap tightly around her waist whereas the other made its way to her shoulder and pressed her closer to me. I didn't want any space between us, I wanted her to be merged to me like we're two pieces of a puzzle, and need to be merged to create one whole piece. _

_She slipped her tongue in my mouth and she gently rubbed it on the roof of my mouth, my fangs, and then intertwining with my tongue. I didn't want this to stop, I didn't. I wanted to stay this way forever, a mad animal I was. Bella unleashed something inside of me that I've never felt before, but I loved the feeling and sensation it gave me._

Knock! Knock!

I groaned while opening my eyes to the darkness of my coffin. Finally my dream came rushing back to me. I was making out with a human! I stuck my tongue out in disgust. That's it, I'm gonna be a good boy and stay in my coffin during sunlight hours.

"Edward, get up, kid."

"You're a pain, Jasper! Hit your snooze button!"

I called through the wooden top. I wanted to stay in here, this large casket with the silky pillow and cover. I just didn't want to come out. Wait—I'm being stupid! She's a freaking human for crying out loud!

"I hit the snooze button; it went off again—GET UP!"

I growled, but did as I was told. I pressed my palms to the silk red top and pushed the coffin's door open fully. Yup, it was night hours alright, my room was dimmed. Only the moon's glow was lighting the way, but when you're a vampire, you're eye sight is twenty-twenty. Jasper was visible in my sight smiling. Apparently pleased he got me up. I sat up and stretch my arms over my head before grabbing the sides of my coffin and pushing myself to my feet and hoping out.

"Happy?"

"Very happy, how'd you like your sunlight hours?"

Jasper and Alice were of course the only ones that knew. I once said I like keeping one over my clan—that meant the three stooges I didn't like. I also mentioned I was the only one that knows, but Alice and Jasper preferred to not leave the house during daylight, so I qualified it as only I knew.

"Pretty good, I pissed of a chick that could pass as Barbie."

Jasper rolled his eyes.

"What have I told—"

"She started it. I was minding my own…for once."

Jasper folded his arms across his chest, looking at me sternly. I hated that, it was his father stance. I sighed.

"Sorry…I'll be good."

Fun sucker! Jasper placed his arms at his sides with a smile. I hate it when he would look at me that way with his brown eyes—sucked because my dad's eyes were brown and gave me that _same_ stance.

"Let's get your daily "morning" dose of blood."

"Okay, are you going to hunt tonight?"

It always differed with Jasper, Alice loved to hunt, but Jasper drank blood from glasses sometimes.

"Probably, we're hitting Port Angeles, there's a party at some night club, care to join? You can flirt with the girls."

The only girl I wanted to flirt with was Bella—whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up, did I just think that? She's a human! Besides, she's too hot to be single. Jasper caught on to my sudden mood. He was always good at sensing moods.

"Edward, something you wanna talk about?"

I sighed; I had to tell someone, Jasper, I've trusted him ever since 1918, but it was too soon to talk about it.

"I don't think it's worth discussing right now."

Jasper was silent for a few moments, but sighed.

"Alright, just let me know when. Now let's get your thirst quenched."

I smiled at him and I couldn't help it.

"Now you know I can't drink Gatorade."

"Blood, Einstein!"

"Hey, cool! I know what E equals!"

Jasper chuckled.

"C'mon, kid."

Smiling, I walked down the flight of stairs with Jasper. When we managed to make it to the kitchen, red head was there, aka Victoria. Piercing green eyes and fire red hair—not to mention, it was a wild do, looked like she got in a fight with an electric socket and lost. At our appearance she glared at me, Jasper was too busy getting a cup down for me.

"Well, it's nice to see you too Fire Crotch."

"How many times must I tell you to _not_ call me that?"

Her voice was venom, but I shrugged.

"Infinity, because I'm never gonna stop calling you that FC. You should be happy I have a pet name for you."

"Edward, behave."

I heard Jasper say after he placed a cup full of blood in my hands. Victoria smiled at me.

"Whittle Edward backing out from hunting?"

"Victoria, enough, leave him alone. He doesn't have to hunt, as long as he gets blood, I don't care. So stop it."

I mentioned I hated her, Laurent, and James, mainly for it—they make fun of me for not being able to hunt humans. Sorry for not having the guts to drain a human's blood dry and hearing them gurgling and such from it. Jasper was very—and I mean _very_ defensive when it comes to me with my drinking habits. Never understood, but he knew I could defend myself. He said it was a sire thing.

"I thought I smelled something, Edwards in the room."

James came in view from the hall. I glared.

"Must be you Monkey Boy, I smell clean!"

James glared at me, but I heard Jasper snicker behind me. I don't care what Jasper says, I know he enjoys my pet names for the circus doofuses.

James finished walking over to Victoria and kissed her.

"Get a room, Gomez and Morticia."

I heard laughter and sure enough Alice came into view. She high fived me, Alice hated the three too.

"Good one, Edward!"

"I thought so too."

Victoria scoffed.

"I do not look like Morticia Addams from the Addams Family."

I didn't miss a beat.

"Hm…you're right. She's much prettier! You-you just need a makeover, darling. I doubt they could fix ugly once you're frozen with it, though."

Alice cackled and I heard Jasper snickering again. I curiously took a glance at him. He was holding himself up with the counter covering his mouth while his whole body vibrated. I should so do comedy!

"Edward, how dare—!"

"Hey, she shouldn't have opened the door, Jamie-Boy."

The next thing that happened was in one quick movement. James jumped over the breakfast bar and raced towards me, but I ducked in the nick of time, and pinned him to the floor. I was sitting on his back, having one arm gripping his legs while the other was pressing against the back of his horrible wretched blond hair in his usual low ponytail.

"Don't mess with me, James!"

I spat out, and man, I was in a good mood too. James struggled beneath me, but I laughed.

"Damn, you're getting _old_! Even I'm outsmarting you."

"Edward, get off him."

Way to kill a mood Jasper. I glowered at the ground, but got up and took my glass from the floor. I sat on the breakfast bar and began being a good boy, and drinking my blood. In ways, I feel like Jasper's kid, but of course we're buds, but Jasper said it was a sire thing. Laurent came walking in with his hideous black dreadlocks.

"Hey, Cocoa, I missed ya'!"

Laurent glared his dark eyes at me.

"Edward, don't make me kill you."

Laurent threatened. I was about to pull off a smart ass comment until Jasper's venomous voice cut me off short.

"Lay a finger on him, you're ass is getting it."

Well, looks like that's settled then. I continued drinking my blood innocently. Never get Jazzy mad when it involves his offspring. That's what they call it. The vampire who turns the human is their sire; the one being turned is that vampire's offspring, in weird ways it was like a parent and kid thing. Well, not Alice and Jasper's of course, but with Jasper and I, it was weird and hard to explain our bond. I don't look at him like a father, I looked at him like a buddy, likewise with him, but he says it's hard to explain when the father-Jasper comes out. I honestly think he doesn't understand it either, all I know is Jasper was my sire, my buddy, and I was his offspring, also his buddy.

"What the hell? He's the one—!"

"I don't want to hear it, Laurent! I told all of you that when Edward became part of this clan, that I'm going to be protecting him like a sire should with his offspring."

I drank the last bit of my blood and spoke.

"Seriously, the father thing is kind of weird, though. Could I just think of you as an older brother, mainly because I didn't get along with my dad that well."

Jasper calmed instantly and smiled at me.

"Older brother will work, a protective older brother, though."

"Okay, because seriously…I'd rather think of you as an older brother instead, of a father figure. No offense."

"None taken, it felt weird for me too."

"Great, now that we have it settled, can we go hunt now? I'm starving!"

I'm surprised Alice was she was such a tiny thing! The three stooges agreed with her. Jasper looked at me.

"Please come. You can just have fun inside and I can get your when we're done."

"Cool."

I jumped off the bar and placed my empty cup in the sink and followed them out. When they hunt, they don't use cars, they just go. Jasper made sure I was behind him before he took off running. I took off as well into the night.

* * *

**Tell me what you think, please!**


	5. Four

**Thank you MarieCarro and KrissieMusicGurl for the reviews! Also thank you Shazzam27, MarieCarro, and LadyIce5 for adding this story to your favorites, means a lot to me, and I hope you continue liking this story! :D  
**

**(next chapter is Bella's perspective)**

**

* * *

**

**Four**

I could hear the music pounding before we even reached Port Angeles—that's how good our hearing is. Within a few more seconds I stopped in a dark ally with my clan. Jasper placed a hand on my shoulder, I looked at him.

"Go on in, I'll get you when we've gotten quenched."

"Kay."

I walked to the front and went on inside the building. The music was blasted, the strobe lights were blinding, but I got use to them. I started walking through the crowd and found…Bella? I strained my eyes to make sure I saw the woman right, it _was_ Bella. She was smiling and laughing with a group of friends, and then I saw her kiss a guy on the cheek. My blood boiled in pure jealously. Wait, why was I even feeling jealous?

I felt my feet moving and before long I was tapping Bella's shoulder. She turned and blushed at me.

"Hey you"

I called over the booming speakers.

"Hey, Edward, I didn't know you were here."

I caught a glimpse of my fellow vampires walking in; I had to keep Bella away from them.

"Wanna dance?"

Why was I trying to protect her? Bella smiled at me and nodded.

"I should warn you, I have two left feet."

She warned. I actually laughed and took her hand, this time she didn't flinch and yank it away; she actually wrapped her fingers around my hand. I smiled crookedly at her and led her further on the dance floor.

"You look good, tonight."

I spoke once I finally looked at her from head to toe. Tight black jeans, black converses, and a blue halter top. It really grabbed her figure, and blue looked hot on her. She blushed once more.

"Thanks, you look good too."

"Thanks, if you call blue jeans and a black sweater appropriate for a club."

I joked. Bella blushed deeper, and told me something that made her blush more.

"For you, it's great."

I lightened the awkward mood she was feeling be chuckling. Slowly I twirled her in a complete circle, and started moving with her on the dance floor.

"So, who were you here with?"

Considering I stole her from her group of friends.

"I came with my girlfriends and Jacob."

"Jacob, huh, is he your boyfriend or something? He doesn't seem thrilled that I took you."

I looked over to see the guy glaring at me with arms folded across his chest.

"Oh, no, we're just friends…nothing serious."

"Hm, he doesn't seem to take it that way. He's glaring at me."

I knew my voice was filled with humor. Bella placed her hands on each side of my face and made me look at her. She was smiling.

"Just ignore him; he's just crushing on me."

"Tease, huh?"

Bella laughed.

"Sure, if you call knowing Jacob since five years old, and being his best friend since a tease, then yes, I am one."

I chuckled. I like this girl! She does that technical smart ass comment thing like me! I placed my hands on her hips.

"Could I cut in?"

I looked up from Bella to see Jacob's russet skin, black hair and dark set eyes glaring at me. Bella sighed, but I didn't want to be rude.

"Sure, if the lady is fine with it."

Bella turned to face Jacob and took his wrist.

"Sure, Jake, but just one dance. Find me after the song ends, Edward."

I beamed at that.

"Will do—"

"Did you seriously get your canine teeth filed to have them be vampire fangs?"

I acted hurt when Jacob pointed it out. Good thing I was good at acting.

"It's that noticeable?! I was born with them, why don't you just leave me be? I've gotten made fun of in school enough; I don't want to go through it again!"

The look on Bella's face told me she bought it effortlessly. Jacob's eyes widen.

"I-I'm sorry, man!"

"Jake! You're such an ass!"

I decided to play the nice guy now.

"Now, Bella, he didn't know its okay."

Bella looked at me.

"No, Edward its not. I noticed them, but like smart people I didn't _say_ anything!"

She glared at Jacob, his face was priceless!

"I-I didn't—!"

"C'mon, Edward, let's go outside for some fresh air."

She took my hand and led me out the doors. Ha! Score another point for me! I smiled at Jacob and waved goodbye to him on the way out. His glare came back.

The breeze felt nice, and best of all Bella was all alone with me now. Wait, what?! Damn, not this again!

"I'm sorry for Jacob."

I looked at Bella, and smiled gently at her.

"It's alright, but you said you noticed them. Usually people call me 'Vampire' or the latest one is 'Fangy' when they see them."

Don't think I didn't forget Barbie Girl's nickname for me. Bella blush once more, she does that a lot. Her eyes darted down along with her head. I got in front of her and gently placed a finger under her chin and pushed her head up to where she was looking at me.

"Do they scare you? Its okay if they do."

My voice wasn't humored anymore, it was pure concern, but why was I acting this way, I was treating her like—well like I would to Alice or Jasper, except I sort of feel a little bit more—okay, _a lot_ more affection for her. The dream came back to me; could I seriously be falling in love with a human? A vampire falling in love with a human, boy won't that make headlines. If they wanna write a novel about it, then they could call it Twilight, ha!

Bella shrugged.

"Honestly, no. I actually think they're cool, makes you stand out, makes you _different_."

I arch a brow, she honestly wasn't scared? She actually liked them?

"You're not…afraid of me?"

I wasn't acting; I was serious, if she knew what I _really_ was, she would run away screaming.

"No."

She simply said. My blood burned inside me. Just knowing she wasn't scared made me feel weird, but in a good way.

My head moved forward slowly, hers did the same. Our lips were inches apart until I smelled Victoria's scent. I pulled away and Bella looked hurt. I didn't want her to be hurt at the sudden rejection, I wanted to touch her lips with mine for _real_, but I had to be discreet about my sudden attraction to this human from my clan.

"I'll see you tomorrow, noon at the bookstore."

"See you then."

She spoke in a small voice. I quickly pressed my lips to her forehead and raced to the meeting spot. Quickly I turned and saw Bella entering the building again.

"Hey, I was just about to get you."

I walked beside Jasper.

"Eh, party was lame, so I figured to come back out."

Great liar, I was. Jasper bought it, along with the rest of the clan.

"That's why we _drink_ humans, not _befriend_ them."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say Morticia."

She glared at me.

"What? You rather me call you that or Fire Crotch?"

"Stick with Morticia, Edward."

Jasper answered. I smiled and agreed. Morticia is more fun to call her anyways.

"Goodie, Morticia stays. I have more fun calling you that anyhow."

Victoria folded her arms while her glare subsided.

* * *

**Tell me what you think, please!**


	6. Five

**Thank you MaireCarro and LadyIce5 for the reviews! FYI guys, I was in a creative mood, so I created a cover for 'A Vampire's Tale'. The link is on my profile--check it out and let me know what you think of it, please :)**

* * *

**Five**

_Bella's Perspective_

Beep! Beep! Beep!

I kept my eyes shut while I aimlessly stretched my arm to my alarm clock. I fumbled a few times, but I eventually hit the snooze button. Smiling in my half-conscious mind I placed my arm under my pillow and sighed.

"Bella, get up!"

I groaned.

"Go away, Rose—tired."

After a few minutes I didn't hear her until my face kissed the wooden floor. Obviously irritated I got to my feet and glared at my roommate. Rosalie was smiling at me with her always beautiful blonde corn silk hair, blue eyes, and her natural beautiful pale complexion.

"I hate you."

"Love you too, roomy. I'm heading out to meet up with my dad for our annual father daughter day. Had to make sure you were up."

I never let it show, but I in ways envied Rosalie and her father's relationship. Charlie being the chief of police was always busy. I honestly wished we had a father daughter day, but of course we don't. Rosalie's father was the town's best doctor, and he and Rosalie had resemblance. Carlisle had the hair and the eyes. Rosalie got the perfect curves and such from her mother, Esme.

"So, last chance, Bella. Dad said he would love for you to join us, I would too, but it's up to you."

I sighed. Rosalie felt like my long lost sister, and her father was in ways like my second father (guess that's why he's my godfather). Charlie and Carlisle were pals in high school (as you can see, still are). Esme was Carlisle's high school sweetheart and is my godmother. A lot of ways even though I would love to join Rose and Carlisle for the day I would feel like a third wheel. This father daughter thing has been around since Rosalie was five. It would be wrong for me to tag along on something that has been around for years.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm sticking to my annual Saturday, Port Angeles' bookstore."

Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Okay, later, bookworm."

She walked out and I got dressed. I shoved my legs in through my favorite white-wash blue jeans with the holes through the knees and a black T-shirt with Within Temptation written across the chest. I shuddered at my reflection in the small bathroom. My hair was a haystack!

After yanking a brush through my hair it was in its normal stance—brown, long, and wavy. I brushed my teeth and walked down the stairs from my apartment. I clutched the handrail when my foot slipped, but I steadied myself and continued to make my way to my beat-up rusty old Chevy pick-up truck. It was ancient, but I loved it. After my senior citizen of a car wheeze to life I drove off in the direction of Port Angeles.

* * *

_11:45 AM_

I would have been to the bookstore sooner, but I always loved watching the ocean on the docs. Time just flew by.

About halfway to the bookstore I got this sudden weary feeling I was being followed. I turned my head and I saw three guys not that far behind me. I shot my head back ahead and decided to take a short cut to my destination. I turned left and walked fiercely down the ally way. What I wasn't expecting was for someone to grab my shoulder and throw me up against the building's side. I clutched my small purse in my hand while staring horrifying at the blade inches from my face.

"Hand over the purse."

The man demanded, but I was too stunned to move or respond. The longer I waited the more aggravated they got and that's when I started to beg.

"No, please!"

One yanked my purse away whereas the one with the blade was about to slice me when I heard a velvety voice that made my heart jump for joy.

"Leave her alone!"

I managed to turn my head to see a handsome—no; handsome doesn't even cover his beauty. He had the palest skin I've ever seen, but it was so beautiful and brought out his shined bronze tousled locks. I wished I could see what color of eyes this beautiful creature had, but they were shielded with black sunglasses. The man with the knife scoffed.

"Look, kid, don't try to be the—"

In one swift movement the beautiful man had the guy up to his nose. That's when it occurred to me that he was tall, roughly six foot or so. The guy looked horrified.

"I said to leave her alone."

The beautiful man demand in the most alluring and adoring velvety voice I've ever heard. I couldn't quite see what was happening, but the guy nodded in a terrified way and that's when he was released and ran off with his two other pals. I was still stunned and pretty much still glued to the building's side. My eyes darted back to my savior when he sighed. He bent down and took my purse before showing a comforting smile while outstretching it to me. Shakily I took it.

"Are you okay, Miss?"

My voice was lost, I couldn't find it. I felt my cheeks burn while his gaze was on me. His expression look amused, though I couldn't tell with the sunglasses. I eventually nodded and ran off, leaving him where he was.

* * *

_Noon_

Finally I saw the bookstore in sight, and I sighed in relief. Once I was inside I was so much more relaxed and calm. The woman at the table nodded at me. I smiled at her and went off in search of a book. With this bookstore it was low-stocked, but I usually found one worth my liking. I was startled when I heard the thud of a book. Once I turned I saw the book and picked it up. I was reading the title when I heard the velvety voice once more, kick starting my heart.

"Oh, I'm really sorry! It slipped out of my hands."

I searched for the man, and finally saw his face threw the place where the book fell. My cheeks burned once I saw his radiant emerald green eyes. They were so beautiful! My heart sped up more.

"I-it's fine, um…here."

I shoved the book back in its place, I probably smacked his perfectly straight nose, but I had to get out of here before I made an even bigger fool of myself. I walked out of the section as fast as I could without falling (times like these I envy Charlie for giving me his two left feet), but the man was right in front of me before I could make it out.

"I'm Edward, Edward Cullen."

He stretched his hand out to me. Edward is such a normal and original name for someone so beautiful. I finally made the gesture to shake his hand.

"Bella—"

Once I touched his hand I drew it back quickly. His hand was so cold! I looked at him, and I'm guessing my expression was horrified. I wasn't really horrified, I was just stunned.

"Y-your hand…it's so cold."

"Um, yeah, I've been told I have cold hands, which is weird, the average saying is 'Cold feet', where the term 'Cold hands' comes into play, I have no idea."

He spoke. I found it amusing, but my eyes zoomed in on his mouth, he had vampire fangs! Strangely, it suited him. Finally I spoke up.

Um…yeah it's a weird term, but whatever works for ya'."

When he didn't respond I took that as my chance to try and leave. Sadly when I was almost to the door he called out to me.

"Um…do you wanna hang out maybe tomorrow?"

I stopped in my tracks while my face burned deeper. I quickly turned around and spoke the first words that I could think of.

"Sure…when?"

I still didn't understand why he wanted to hang out with _me_, but he wanted to. I'll probably get stood up or something.

"Here around noon, cool?"

I quickly nodded and turned around, but my stupid feet got in the way and I stumbled. Waiting for the ground to come only it didn't. I felt arms wrap around my waist. That's when I felt an electric current race through my body, and I was frozen. After a few moments Edward finally placed me back on my feet. I turned around. How did he get to me? There was no way he could have!

"H-how did you—"

"Oh, it was an adrenaline rush."

"You're serious?"

Adrenaline rush? I felt an eyebrow rise up in a do-you-think-I'm-stupid type of way. He shrugged his shoulders.

"It's very common."

He said calmly.

"Uh-Huh…"

I knew he knew I wasn't buying it at all.

"You can Google it."

Now he's saying I can search engine it. I know what an adrenaline rush is, but still there's no way—

"So…tomorrow—here—noon, correct?"

He wanted to leave, I could see it. I smiled gently and nodded.

"Great, see you then, Bella."

Edward jogged out of the store. There was something about that boy, but I couldn't figure out what it was exactly. My mind finally went back to the sudden electric current that raced through me at his touch. It felt so…good, but how in the world could he see anything remotely special about me? With a sigh I decided to go on home.

* * *

_6:45 PM_

"Rose, I can't believe you're making me go!"

I complained while she handed over the outfit she wanted me to wear. I couldn't believe she, Angela, and Jacob were forcing me to go to some stupid club in Port Angeles.

"Quit complaining and get dressed."

I did obediently, but reluctantly.

Once we were inside I wanted to get out. The music was booming through the speakers that the floor was literary vibrating! Jacob placed an arm around my waist and led me through the crowd. Rosalie was in front and so was Angela. I couldn't believe I was here!

* * *

_8:00 PM_

"That's what she said!"

Jacob boomed and I laughed along with the girls. I kissed him on his cheek, and he smiled widely. Jacob was still the immature boy I've known since five. I was actually having a rather good time, it would have been better if Edward was here, though.

"Hey you."

I heard his velvety voice over the speakers. I turned around smiling once I saw him smiling at me.

Hey, Edward, I didn't know you were here."

I was excited he was. He looked over my head and for some reason an unknown expression crossed his face, but it soon smoothed out once he looked back at me.

"Wanna dance?"

Did he just…well, I should warn him about my problem. I quickly nodded, because if I was being honest with myself, I wanted to just touch him again. I felt a smile on my face and I hope it wasn't a stupid one.

"I should warn you, I have two left feet."

He laughed. It was so musical and inhuman, but it was so beautiful. Once he composed himself he took my hand. I felt the electric shoot through me and I wrapped my fingers around his hand. The coldness didn't bother me anymore, I guess it's because I'm aware of it now. He smiled crookedly at me, but I loved his smile, and he started leading me farther in the dance floor.

"You look good, tonight."

He finally said once he looked me over. I felt a blush creeping up, but I was flattered.

"Thanks, you look good too."

"Thanks, if you call blue jeans and a black sweater appropriate for a club."

I blushed deeper.

"For you, it's great."

I blushed even more at my honesty, but he laughed his charming laugh before slowly twirling me in a complete circle. God, this boy was too perfect. I was pleased when he started moving with me on the dance floor.

"So, who were you here with?"

That's when I finally realized I ditched my friends, but I wanted so badly to stay with Edward. I just answered in a calm tone.

"I came with my girlfriends and Jacob."

"Jacob, huh, is he your boyfriend or something? He doesn't seem thrilled that I took you."

Edward glanced up and smiled amusingly. Jacob seriously needs to learn that I only love him as family, not as a boyfriend.

"Oh, no, we're just friends…nothing serious."

"Hm, he doesn't seem to take it that way. He's glaring at me."

Edward was being humored by all this, for some reason I enjoyed seeing him in this rotten little kid thing. It was so cute, but I wanted him to know I wasn't with anyone, so I placed both hands on each side of his face and bent him down to my height. I was smiling—just hoped it wasn't a stupid looking one.

"Just ignore him; he's just crushing on me."

"Tease, huh?"

I laughed. With Edward I felt so…free and happy. He was so perfect and so freaking cute when he would joke around or act like a rotten little kid.

"Sure, if you call knowing Jacob since five years old, and being his best friend since a tease, then yes, I am one."

Since he's one that gets technical, I decided to shoot it back. He chuckled, so I know he appreciated it. My mind went fogy when his hands went on my hips. Oh, God I loved this!

"Could I cut in?"

My mood went sour, damn it Jacob Black! I saw Edward move his head from my face to Jake. I sighed, I knew Jacob was getting jealous, and he shouldn't be!

"Sure, if the lady is fine with it."

No, I wasn't! I ended up turning to Jacob and taking his wrist. I couldn't say no to him, but I wanted to.

"Sure, Jake, but just one dance. Find me after the song ends, Edward."

I looked back at him and saw him beaming.

"Will do—"

"Did you seriously get your canine teeth filed to have them be vampire fangs?"

I looked at Jacob. What the hell is wrong with you?! I turned back to Edward and he looked so hurt.

"It's that noticeable?! I was born with them, why don't you just leave me be? I've gotten made fun of in school enough; I don't want to go through it again!"

My face fell, but soon scrunched up; I was glaring at Jacob now. How dare him! He needs to keep his mouth shut! His eyes went wide—good!

"I-I'm sorry, man!"

"Jake! You're such an ass!"

I couldn't help it. I released his wrist, but Edward calmly spoke.

"Now, Bella, he didn't know its okay."

I looked back at him. It matters to me!

"No, Edward its not. I noticed them, but like smart people I didn't _say_ anything!"

I yanked my head to glare at Jake one last time. His face was shocked, but I didn't care.

"I-I didn't—!"

"C'mon, Edward, let's go outside for some fresh air."

I turned back around and took Edward's hand while leading him out the doors.

The wind's breeze calmed me and I finally looked at Edward, he was staring ahead.

"I'm sorry for Jacob."

Edward looked at me and smiled ever so gently.

"It's alright, but you said you noticed them. Usually people call me 'Vampire' or the latest one is 'Fangy' when they see them."

Edward didn't see how much this hurt me. Hearing about someone making fun of someone so special, I turned red just thinking about how in love I am with him, and I hardly know him. My eyes darted down from his gaze as did my head. He released my hand, but I felt his cold finger under my chin and before long he gently pushed my head up to face him.

"Do they scare you? Its okay if they do."

Now he wasn't joking, he was utterly curious and wondering. I couldn't be scared of him…I was falling in love with him. Last I checked you're not afraid of someone who has your heart. I loved his fangs; it made him different, made him even more inhuman, and even more beautiful. What I wouldn't give to kiss him and feel my tongue brush against them.

"Honestly, no. I actually think they're cool, makes you stand out, makes you _different_."

Makes you even more beautiful then you already are. He arched an eyebrow, he either wasn't buying it, or he was in disbelief.

You're not…afraid of me?"

"No."

I answered fast, but calmly. I was unsure if he bought it or not, but after a few moments his face moved closer to mine. My heart was racing; I was going to kiss him. Eagerly I moved my face closer to his, we were inches apart, but I didn't know, because my eyes were shut completely, but suddenly felt him pull away. I opened my eyes to see him looking at me, his expression was unreadable. I was hurt at the rejection. Could he honestly love me, or was he just too caught up in the moment that he finally came to reality and realized he didn't want me that way. My heart hurt just thinking about it.

"I'll see you tomorrow, noon at the bookstore."

"See you then."

My voice was small, but I would show up tomorrow. What I wasn't expecting was to feel his soft, but cold lips against my forehead before jogging off. My heart melted at the touch. I watched after him a few moments before walking back into the club only to tell Rosalie I'm going home.

I found her dancing with a muscular guy with dark curls, though his hair was so short you could hardly see them, he had dark blue eyes, but Rosalie looked like she was really into him.

"Rose, I'm going home. I have a-um…friend I'm meeting tomorrow."

I called in her ear.

"Is it that boy I saw you with?"

I blushed.

"Yes."

"Okay, go on and go."

* * *

_9:45 PM_

I got ready for bed and did something I've never done before. I drugged myself on cold medicine, it worked. I fell asleep instantly dreaming about Edward.

* * *

**Review, please!**


	7. Six

**Thank you Shazzam27, V, Bella, and MarieCarro for the reviews! Also, I'd like to thank Iiidog5 and wolverinacullen for adding my story to your favorites. Means a lot guys, and if you tried seeing my cover I made for 'A Vampire's Tale' on my profile, I wanted to let you know that I fixed the problem and the link DOES work now. :)

* * *

**

**Six**

"So, who was that girl I saw you with?"

I rolled my eyes; I should have known Pixie would've noticed. I stayed perched on the tree branch I was on still staring up at the night sky.

"Just some girl I randomly picked out to dance with. It was a club; I had to entertain myself somehow."

A couple silent moments have passed until Alice was on the other branch across from me. I looked at her and she smiled.

"I think you like her."

Well, even though I do, I couldn't let Alice know! I shrugged.

"Sure, if picking a woman out randomly means I like them."

"Edward, I'm being serious. Stop being a stubborn smart ass."

I smirked.

"You know I can't do that! It's against my character to do so."

Alice sighed with a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah, it's like trying to teach an old dog new tricks."

"Exactly!"

I pointed at her with a smile. Alice laughed.

"So, the girl, she was just a random picking?"

"Yup, ya' know no girl besides you and Morticia can withstand my charms."

"You're forgetting someone…Barbie look-a-like."

Jasper told! Hey, that ain't right!

"Jazzy told ya'?"

"Nope, I overheard you two."

"Well, she doesn't count, because I never tried charming her. Ya' know I prefer brunettes."

Alice was silent for a few moments.

"Why is that? Just attracted to them more?"

I pursed my lips in thought.

"Damn! I really don't have an answer! Huh, I just like them more, I suppose."

"Edward Anthony! You mean to tell me you have no peculiar reason?!"

"Nope—none."

Alice laughed hysterically. I did a sarcastic laugh only making her laugh harder. Finally she literary fell out of the tree and landed on the dirt ground hard. I looked down in between my legs in pure shock.

"Ya' should have opened your wings and fly, Pixie!"

I called down. She got one of those evil grins and vanished. Not long after she did I felt a sudden push on my back and I was free falling until my face kissed the dirt.

"Take that!"

I heard her voice echo from above. I got on my butt and rubbed my face. Damn did that hurt like a mother!

"This means war, Pixie!"

"Bring it, Eddie!"

Oh, I brought it. I got to my feet in one swift movement and raced after Alice in the woods. This was our usual game we would play, Alice calls it tag, but I call it Pixie hunting. In a lot of ways she was still a little kid, though I don't have room to talk, I'm rather childlike as well.

I raced up a tree like a monkey and waited for Alice. I was the fastest and sneakiest.

"EEP!"

I grabbed her waist.

"Game over, I win!"

"What the hell are you two idiots doing?"

I released Alice and we both looked to see Laurent right next to us on the tree.

"Having fun, ya' know you really would make a great addition—you blend in with the night!"

Alice laughed, Laurent glared.

"Let's see how good of an addition I'd be after I tear you apart."

"Aw, did I hurt Cocoa's feelings?"

As if he were answering me he grabbed my shoulders and threw me over the tree's branch, but I landed on my feet and glared up to see dreadlock overload boy racing to me. I smiled wickedly.

"Laurent, leave him alone!"

I heard Alice call out, but Laurent didn't seem to have heard. Once his feet were planted on the dirt the fight began. I ducked from one of his swings and high kicked him in his face—direct hit! He stumbled a few paces, but managed to take a swing at my jaw. I stumbled, but Cocoa was right there taking more and more swings at me, one after the other. Out of James and him, he was the bad ass, and the one that I found fought unfairly. Once his opponent stumbled once it was all they wrote, because then they couldn't recover and dodge the hits coming after. I groaned and tripped over something which I'm guessing was a tree root and the hits kept on coming. I was trying to fight back, but I couldn't even manage. Stupid kun-fu chocolate bar!

"Laurent!"

If I was him I'd piss myself (if we could). Jasper's voice boomed through the trees in the most deadly way ever. That's when I saw Jasper appearing in front of me. I'm guessing his eyes were blazing from the 'oh shit' look on Laurent's face.

"What did I fucking say?!"

Damn, even Jasper was making _me_ scared and shiver, and I ain't the one he's facing. Laurent glared at Jasper after a few moments.

"Listen, you may be the one that has been around the longest out of any of us besides Alice, but you keep your fucking offspring in check."

"What did he do? Being himself?"

Yeah, what did I do? You're the one throwing punches and kicks on the most bad ass vampire's offspring. Seriously, if you even saw Jasper fighting in such, you'd know what I mean when I say 'He's the bad ass of them all'.

"Edward and I were just playing around and then Laurent had to interfere. Edward was just being his same old self; Laurent had no right attacking Edward."

After Alice's voice was heard I saw her appear next to Jasper.

"Laurent, get the fuck out of my face before I do something I'll regret."

Jasper's voice was so calm now and that's what made it deadly. Laurent shot one last glare at me and raced off.

"Damn, he doesn't like me that much."

I spoke after a few moments. Jasper turned around, that's when I finally realized Alice was gone. I stared up into his calm eyes. He smiled slightly and outstretched a hand to me. I took it and he helped me up.

"Sorry for Laurent, kid."

I arch a brow. Did he just apologize for Laurent? Damn I'm use to it, Jasper! I've been around that sour puss for going on a hundred and ten years.

"No need, been with him for almost a hundred and ten years, I think I can managed."

In a lot of ways it sounds like I'm married to the three idiots. They're the pain in the asses and I'm the one that puts up with it.

"Still, I don't know why they dislike you and Alice so much. My guess is that you two are so much like humans still that in ways it sickens them."

"We sicken them? Dude, they're the circus! Morticia is the woman with electrocuted hair, Gomez is the monkey, and Cocoa is the walking chocolate bar! Also, with those three, I feel like I'm on a never-ending show of Jerry Springer!"

I threw my hands in the air for more effect and just like I had hoped Jasper laughed.

"You sure know how to make my night, kid."

"I'll be here all week!"

Jasper laughed more.

"So, who was that pretty brunette girl I saw you with at the club?"

I froze.

"You notice too, eh?"

"Only Alice and I did, don't worry. She's cute, go get her, tiger."

He elbowed my chest and raced back to our home. What the hell? So much for me being discreet, dang!

* * *

**Next chapter will be Edward and Bella's hang-out day and where it leads. Please review!**


	8. Seven

**Seven**

When daybreak hit I was getting ready. Oddly enough, I was actually worried about what I should wear. I snorted at that sudden thought. She's a human, Edward get that through your head! I mentally smacked myself for acting so…so human. I'm not human, even though I do act like one, but in reality I'm not. I just pulled out a shirt at random and a pair of jeans. Cool, my favorite brown sweater. I quickly went in my dresser to pull out a white T-shirt to wear under it.

I reached for the handle to my Volvo's door when I froze. Why was I doing this? I'm putting an innocent (well I think she is, unless she comes out of the closet as a serial killer, or something) human. I shouldn't put her mortal life in jeopardy, but I couldn't help it. I _craved_ her presence, her smell, her beauty—damn, I sound like a stalker.

"Hm…Edward Cullen, a vampire stalker. Ha! That sounds so stupid!"

I laughed; damn do I crack myself up! Who needs entertainment, I entertain myself. Of course I doubt anyone would quite understand my jokes and such. Maybe that's why most of the time I'm laughing by myself. Eh, they just don't know comedy. I ended up sliding in my car and purring it to life before driving off to Port Angeles.

Oddly enough it was extremely cloudy, so no sunglasses for me today, which I don't mind. I checked the time on the dashboard—12: 15PM.

"Damn, if I got stood up, I'm gonna be pissed!"

Ordinary _I_ would be the one that stands people up, never reverse! I folded my arms and sulked. Never thought this Bella girl would be the stand-up type. Oh well, solves my problem for wanting to be around her—home free! I was about to turn my car back on when I heard the most annoying and roaring sound ever. I glanced in my rearview mirror and saw a huge rusty old Chevy pick-up truck. That's when the roaring stopped and the car wobbled a bit, and wouldn't ya' know, Bella gets out of it. Well, at least I know why she was late; she was driving a car that needs to be in a junkyard. I sighed—damn, I thought I was off the hook! Eh, oh well, I'm going to hell anyways; mine as well let the chips fall where they may.

I hopped out and closed my door smiling widely at Bella then it finally occurred to me what she was _wearing_. I laughed and saw Bella look down, apparently making sure she was wearing pants.

"Um…did I do something?"

"No, you didn't."

"Then why—?"

"We match!"

I chuckled again; I thought it was pretty damn funny. Well I admire her taste in style—my style! Once I composed myself I saw her blushing scarlet, such a beautiful color on her.

"Hey, it's not so bad. Just shows you have good taste."

She sighed, apparently my joke wasn't working. I knitted my brows together.

"Hey, you okay?"

Seriously, what was with this girl? Just because we match she's gotta go all moody on me? Personally I thought she looked hotter in the outfit then me, but that may be because I'm not stuck on myself. Bella nodded.

"I'm fine, Edward, so what are we doing today?"

Her voice wasn't convincing me, but I let it go.

"Whatever you would like to do, I just want to get to know you more, is all."

She stared at me for a few moments and bluntly asked me,

"Why? There's nothing remotely interesting about me."

Damn, this chick was hard on herself, wonder why. I kept my eyes on hers.

"I tend to disagree, I find you very interesting. Besides, isn't that how friends start out? Getting to know one another?"

I may be old, but the rules of creating a friendship are still the same as it was back then. At least I hoped. Bella smiled slightly.

"I think so, but why would you wanna—?"

"Bella, could you please stop low-grading yourself, you…you don't see yourself as clearly as I do, do you?"

Did I just say that? Was it a lie? What the hell, I can't even tell if I was lying or not, but I don't think I was lying. No, my voice was too convincing and if I were to lie I would have planned my words out before, but it just came out like vomit.

"Obviously not, I'm sorry; I'm just not use to having someone as…attractive as you finding something interesting in me."

Did she just say I was attractive? She turned a deeper red; apparently it was suppose to stay in a thought bubble and not a verbal response. I chuckled at her to try and lighten the mood.

"'As attractive'…coolness, best compliment I've ever gotten in a while."

"Um…are you hungry?"

She changed the subjected.

Uh…I'm not entirely sure if vampires can eat real food—hey experiment time! I smiled crookedly at her and I heard her heart speed up. I liked my effect on this girl, its fun to use my charms on her.

"Are _you_ hungry?"

I arch a brow.

"Well…it is lunchtime—"

"Okay, then let's get some uh…what did you call it?"

How stupid am I? So freaking sweet I can't blush anymore!

"Um…food, ya' know the things you eat."

I felt like she was talking to me like I was mentally challenged. Just because I haven't eaten _food_ in over a hundred years doesn't make me mentally challenged.

"It was a joke, Bella."

I smiled widely and my voice was filled with fake enthusiasm. Bella nodded with a smile and blushed yet again.

"So, what are you in the mood for?"

"Whatever is fine, lady decides."

"Charming…um…McDonald's okay?"

What the hell is a McDonald's?

"Sure…"

I made my voice indifferent, so she wouldn't know how freaking outdated I was! Well, being a vampire who goes out in sunlight just for fun, you never have the thought cross your mind that you wanna see if there's a McDonald's near by. Bella with hesitation reached for my hand, but I laughed.

"Bella, I don't bite."

Well…I do, but you're safe. I intertwined our fingers together and smiled at her.

"Lead the way."

Bella laughed nervously, but led me down the street and a couple turns until I saw a red-roofed building with yellow thick lines on the top and creases of the roof. There was a sign in the center in white bold lettering read 'McDonald's'. I was actually kind of anxious to do this experiment, they never had a McDonald's in the early 1900's, so what's the harm?

Bella released my hand and reached for the glass door, but I quickly got the door first and held it open for her. She sighed with a nod, but walked on in. I followed in, but my nose wrinkled at the awful stench that filled my nose. Yuck, I don't wanna do this experiment now! Sorry, but I can't eat something that smells like road kill. When Bella looked my way I quickly composed my face.

"What do you want? I'll buy."

"No, the guy is supposed to buy."

Bella sighed.

"Really Edward I can pay for—"

"Err!"

I imitated the buzz you hear when you were out of time on a game show in perfection.

"Wrong, you are, Bella. I am buying."

"Ed—"

"Buying..."

I pronounced the word with more effort on pronunciation. Bella sighed in defeat.

"Cullen, you are so stubborn."

"Yeah, I know it's awful, isn't it?"

She smiled and made her way to the waiting person behind the counter to order. I was getting annoyed, the punk was looking at Bella all…well…lovey dovey, and I hated it. When it was my turn to order I nearly spat the words at the punk.

"I'll have the same as her."

"Okay, that'll be $10.25."

I was actually grateful that I actually kept money on me. With the insurance and crap…my clan and I are rather wealthy, but we hardly use our money. I gave him the amount and he handed over two plastic cups. Bella took them and handed one to me.

"C'mon, Edward let's get our drinks."

Was Bella oblivious to this person's attraction to her, and my sudden jealousy? I ended up following her to some weird machine that had labels and such on them. I just followed her example. It never occurred to me to ever really see if vampires could drink and eat normal foods until now.

"Order 214!"

Someone called, and Bella capped her cup.

"That's us, I'll get—"

"You find a location, I'll get the food."

"Going to be stubborn again?"

I smiled evilly.

"Maybe…"

"Okay, well I'm not gonna argue, because it will be pointless."

"That a girl."

I patted her head and she rolled her eyes before swatting my hand away. I laughed at the gesture.

"You're weird."

"I know."

She left to go and find a place and I went back to the counter and grabbed the tray.

"Hey, I don't like how you're with Bella Swan."

I looked at the blonde haired punk that took our order. I smiled.

"You do of course realize I don't care, right?"

The kid's blue eyes blazed, but I rolled my eyes.

"Listen little tyke, never tell me what to do…or _else_."

"Or else—"

I showed my fangs and hissed at him, boo-yah, game face is on! The kid stumbled a bit, but I composed my face and arched a brow.

"Wanna tell me what to do now? Rule number one in the vampire world…if mortal; never tell an_ immortal_ what to do."

"Y-you're not a—"

"Real vampire…I know I am, but take it as you like, either way I'm on fucked up person that can do things Jigsaw hasn't even thought of yet."

Satisfied I took the tray and walked off in search of Bella. I found her in a small booth next to the window. I sat across from her with a smile on my lips.

"Edward, just ignore Mike."

"Mike, oh that blonde haired guy?"

Mike was a wimpy name…fit him great.

"Yes, I went to school with him, he's obviously isn't over me yet."

"Is he an ex-boyfriend of yours?"

Bella nibbled on a fry. Oddly enough, I knew the difference from a burger and a fry, but that was because they were around back then, well they were different…they didn't smell bad.

"Sadly, yes, and I regret it. I think he's obsessed with me or something. Kind of freaks me out."

I growled.

"Want me to take care of it?"

Bella looked frightened, but answered.

"Um…if it gets completely outta hand, but not right now. Why don't you eat?"

I looked at the food and deliberated for a few moments before picking up my burger and quickly taking a bite. It didn't taste that appetizing; I was fighting the urge to scrunch my face, but I had to act _human_. I swallowed reluctantly.

"That a boy."

Bella spoke in the same voice tone I used when I did the same thing to her. I rolled my eyes and reluctantly finished my meal.

_2: 45 PM_

"Bella, I have to ask, how is your truck still wheezing?"

I couldn't help it, so much for trying to make this strangely blissful afternoon pleasant. Bella sighed.

"I was wondering when you would say something."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it."

It was burning inside me! I had to know why she drove that piece of shit of scrap metal.

"My dad got it for me for my seventeenth birthday. It means a lot to me."

Of how she spoke of it I was curious and concern.

"Did he…die or something?"

Bella sighed and sat up from our position on First Beach's sand and hugged her knees to her chest.

"No…he just—forget about it."

I didn't wanna forget about it, something was utterly bothering her, and in a weird way I was anxious to know what it was out of concern and not my average nosey-ness. I sat up and without hesitation placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Bella, you can tell me…we are…friends right?"

I think we were I mean this afternoon was great. Just joking around with one another and getting to know each other. I hated my vampire enhanced senses, though…the ocean's smell was so overpowering with the salty water and the salty air, but I suppose you get use to it. Bella looked at me.

"I think we are…are we?"

"I thought we were?"

It was more of a question, mainly for the fact I was lost on if she _wanted_ to be my friend or not.

"We can if you wanna be, Bella."

She was silent for a few moments and smiled gently.

"I'd like that, Edward."

She leaned in and rested her head on my shoulder, I used my arm to wrap around her and rub her arm.

"So, what were you going to say, about your dad?"

She sighed.

"With Charlie, he works…nonstop, and I hardly see him. Ever since my mom died, I've been sort of in ways clinging to Charlie more, but he works so much. My friend, Rosalie, she and her parents are extremely close. They're my godparents, but I envy Rose for having something I don't have, pretty stupid and selfish, huh?"

"Honestly, it makes sense. I can relate my father wasn't really in my life. Well, he was, but not of how a father should be, when my mother died I thought I was going to have a shitty life, but then I found my two buds, Alice and Jasper. They're more like family to me then my blood-related ones."

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault, Bella, but I'm sure Charlie doesn't mean to work all the time."

Give the guy a break…he's a widowed parent.

"I know I just…miss him."

"Then tell him."

Bella laughed slightly.

"Are you always this optimistic?"

I shrugged my shoulders with a small smile.

"Usually…"


	9. Eight

**Thank you, Bella, Pleasemakeanotherselection, LOVE IS A GIFT, Eclipse96, and thank you LOVE IS A GIFT, Eclipse96, angeliclilgal, cluelessbird, and Twilightaholic1122 for favoriting my story--means a lot :D

* * *

****Eight**

The sun was going down too soon. I wanted nothing more than to stay with Bella, having her in my arms. The ocean's scent was overpowering my vampiric smell, but I still enjoyed my time with Bella.

"Do you have to go?"

Bella's small, but beautiful voice broke through my daze. I turned my head to the side and saw her sweet beautiful browns sparkling. I couldn't understand why or _how_ they were sparkling. The sun was covered by the clouds, but the thought of being away from her tore at me.

"Sadly—"

"I don't want you to go."

She blushed, apparently she wasn't intending on telling me that. I tightened my arm around her.

"I don't either, but I must."

Bella sighed and got out of my touch and to her feet. My arm grew cold at the sudden body heat vanishing. I got to my feet and looked at her. She placed her eyes to the sand, but I gently placed my index finger under her chin and pushed it up, so she was looking at me.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to go, but I have to. Can I see you tomorrow, please?"

It was silent for a few moments; the wind was gently brushing past us with its soft song. The silence was unbearable for me.

"Please, could you answer me?"

"I suppose, but why do you have to go?"

She groaned. I couldn't tell her! If I said 'Oh, well my vampire clan will be waking up soon, and they can't know about us. Oh, and by the way, I'm a vampire too, but I won't bite you.' Then she'd think I was insane! I knitted my brows together in frustration.

"I-I wish I could tell you, but I can't."

"Right, because friends keep things from each other."

I dropped my hand from her chin and sighed in more frustration. I moved a couple paces away from her and ran my hands through my hair.

"There's more to it than that. I cannot tell you, Bella! I just can't. If I do, then who knows what the hell your reaction will be! Why can't you just trust me when I say 'I can't tell you'?"

Why did she _have_ to know? It is better if she didn't know. God, I'm so fucking stupid for thinking I could have a…_relationship_ with a _human_!

"Just admit it; you don't want to be my friend."

The next words that came out I couldn't stop.

"I don't wanna be your friend, because I think of you _more_ than a friend!"

I covered my mouth with my hands; Bella's expression was pure jaw-dropping shock.

"Look, I can't tell you why I have to go—"

"Then just leave me alone if you don't trust me."

That chick has got some nerve. I glared at her, no more Mr. Nice Vampire!

"It's not that I don't trust you! Fine, I'll tell you, and you take it however you want."

Bella waited, and I was so pissed I just lashed it out.

"I'm a fucking _vampire_! If my clan knew about my attraction to you, then it could mean danger for you! I can hang with you during daylight hours, but night hours I can't! They don't know vampires can go out in sunlight, and I don't intend on telling them!"

I waited; Bella's expression was a mask of anger. Here it comes in 5…4…3…2…

"Interesting story, but you're an idiot if you think I'll believe that!"

I smirked and laughed without humor.

"I'd expect you to act this way! You're stupid if you _still_ wanted to hang out with a blood sucker."

"Edward, fuck off."

Here comes my smart ass personality.

"Ouch, that hurt little girl, like I haven't heard that before!"

Bella glared and stormed off.

"So I take it you don't want to be my friend anymore?"

I called out. She turned around and screamed.

"Fuck you!"

Then she spun on her heels to her truck. I glowered. Fine, if she didn't want to believe me then it's on her. I raced away from the beach and in a couple seconds I was in my Volvo driving off.

I growled deeply while I slammed the front door shut and stormed to the kitchen.

"Stupid mortal girl."

I growled under my breath while getting a glass down and snatching a B-positive bag out of the fridge and ripping it open with my teeth. I didn't even see a use in the stupid glass, so out of anger I threw the glass against the wall. It smashed into pieces before clanking to the ground. I chugged the blood down.

"Whoa, take it easy, kid."

I drank the bag empty and threw it in the trash bin. Jasper finally noticed my sudden sour mood.

"Wanna talk—"

"No, not really."

My voice was acid-like, but I walked over to the wall and gathered the small pieces in my hand. I accidentally sliced my palm.

"Shit!"

I yelled, but within a few seconds the slice was gone, and my skin was smooth once more. I dropped the pieces in the bin, and I smelled James. He walked in with a smirk on his face.

"Is Little—"

"Don't even fucking start with me, James."

I warned and he shockingly closed his mouth. Jasper within seconds grabbed my elbow and dragged me out in the back. The cold wind whipped my face; it calmed me a little, but not much. When Jasper released my elbow I walked a little further in the yard.

"You're not getting out of this one, what the hell is going on with you?"

I laughed without humor.

"I did something really stupid."

Jasper was in front of me. One brow arched.

"What?"

"Needless to say I'm gonna be a good boy and sleep during the day. I told a human I was a vampire, because she was pissing me off, and she didn't believe me of course. I'm done with human interactions."

I stared at Jasper thinking he would blow his top, but he didn't. My mood was calming down.

"Didn't you hear me? I said—"

"I know what you said. What were you thinking I would do?"

I scratched my head.

"Um…I don't know…um…yell, go off your rock. Get your father-tone and shake your finger at me going, 'Edward, of all the things you could have done, this is inexcusable!'"

Jasper laughed at my weak impression of him and cleared his throat getting his father-stance. He started wagging his finger in front of me.

"Edward, of all the things you could have done. This is completely inexcusable!"

"It's too late to do it now!"

Jasper laughed.

"Look, we all make mistakes. Besides, she didn't believe you, so it's all good."

I scrunched my face and ran a hand through my hair.

"Huh? You let me get away with everything!"

Jasper shrugged simply.

"Guess, I make a bad sire, huh?"

"No, it's just I'm not use to getting away with things."

"If it were bad, like you falling in love with a mortal and possibly endangering her life, then it would be an issue."

I gulped. That's what I _almost_ did!

* * *

**Okay, so um...you may hate me for this chapter, but like I said, I dreamt this whole thing, so I know what will happen, and believe me...the steamy stuff is coming pretty soon :)**


	10. Nine

**Thanks, Bella for the review, and yes it rhymed--lol! Now, guys...I'm switching this story to M now--trust me...it will get steamy and such (may not look like it for this chapter), and plus the songs I chose for this chapter are well...um...sex related songs =P

* * *

**

**Nine**

"_Edward…"_

_I turned and saw Bella smiling seductively at me while walking over to me. Her long white gown blew in the wind along with her dark brown wavy hair. Oh God did she look tempting. I slowly walked over to her and placed my hands on her bare back. God, it's one of those dresses! Bella looked up at me and placed her hands on each side of my cheek._

"_Kiss me…"_

_She purred. I swallowed before obeying her seductive command. I lowered my lips to hers and the frenzy began. The electricity raced through my body, my lips burned from hers, and I moaned in pleasure while pressing her up against my stone hard chest. I wanted her…I wanted her so badly. I stopped after a few moments, but Bella moaned._

"_Don't stop!"_

_I pressed my lips back to hers and I felt her leg brush up to my hip, God did it feel good. My hands trailed down her spine and on her butt. I groped it only to place her on the ledge of the roof. Now both legs were wrapped tightly around my hips. She pulled me up to her and slipped her tongue in my mouth. I didn't argue, I allowed for her to enter and I felt her soft and wet tongue brushing my fangs and soon intertwining with my own tongue. Her hands snaked my scalp and knotted her fingers in my hair. I got to my tip toes for a better reach of her. I could tell she was losing air, so I started making a trail of kisses on her jaw line and her neck. I playfully nibbled her neck and she moaned in pure bliss. I loved that sound. _

_Her hands left my hair and to my shirt and began unbuttoning it showing my bare muscled chest. She traced the contours of my chest and my abs while my lips plastered on hers. My blood was boiling. I couldn't stop myself; I moved my hands to her shoulders and slowly pulled the silk straps down…_

Knock! Knock!

Damn it, Jasper! I shot my eyes open and pushed my coffin's lid up to reveal the dark night in my room with only the moon's glow lighting my room to a dim. Jasper was there smiling, but soon started to chuckle. I didn't understand it.

"What's so funny?"

"What the hell were you dreaming about?"

Sadly about Bella trying to seduce me—well, I was trying to seduce _her_, but…wait. I looked down and noticed my boys showing through my jeans. Oh God! Humiliated I covered it up with my hands, and Jasper began cackling.

"Well…that's humiliating!"

"Watching some things you shouldn't watch?"

"I wish that was the case…"

I murmured under my breath.

I hopped out of my coffin once my jeans were flat once more. Jasper still was trying to get me to confess what I was dreaming about, but if I told him it was a human, then…well it would just be bad. I haven't forgotten his words a couple nights back.

_If it were bad, like you falling in love with a mortal and possibly endangering her life, then it would be an issue._

I got changed for the night and went downstairs into the kitchen. My glass of blood was waiting for me. I snatched it and sat on the breakfast bar. I was half curious as to why Jasper and Alice or the circus idiots weren't in the room, but the note I found next to my glass explained it:

_Edward,_

_Went hunting early, we'll be back soon. In the mean time try to find ways to entertain yourself until we get back. See ya soon, kid._

_-Jasper_

I placed it in the trash bin and finished off my blood before placing the glass in the sink. Well, damn, what am I gonna do? I racked my brain for something to do, but was at no conclusion. I tapped my finger to my pursed lips continuously. I smiled widely at my sudden thought. I raced to my room and placed in a CD on my stereo and put it on the right track before blasting the music and acting completely retarded. This was an only-Edward-time thing. Since I was home alone seems like a great chance. I grabbed my hairbrush and started singing along to the song while bouncing all over the third story:

_I, I'm driving black on black /Just got my license back/I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track/I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride/Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight/I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out /I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run/Your mom don't know that you were missing/She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing/Screamin'_

I started head banging and finally my favorite verse came on:

_We were parked out by the tracks, we're sitting in the back/And we started getting busy when she whispered, 'What was that?'/'The wind, I think, 'cause no one else knows where we are'/And that was when she started screamin' 'That's my dad outside the car!'_

I slid down the hand rail:

_Screamin' no!/We're never gonna quit/Ain't nothin' wrong with it/Just acting like we're animals/No, no matter where we go, 'cause everybody knows/We're just a couple of animals!_

I placed the hairbrush down and started doing the Thriller dance. No apparent reason for why I was, just loved that dance. After the song ended on my mixed CD "Sex on Fire" by Kings of Leon came on and I started jamming once more with my hairbrush:

_You, your sex is on fire/Consumed with what's to transpire_

I thought I heard something, so I stopped, but soon got back in the groove after a few moments:

_Hot as a fever, rattling bones/I could just taste it, taste it/If it's not forever, if it's just tonight/Oh, it's still the greatest, the greatest, the greatest_

I hit the wooden floor wrong and slid on it with my socks and fell on my ass.

"Ouch!"

I rubbed my ass and got back up. Soon I burst into a round of laughter—no idea why, just being myself I suppose. To my disappointment, "Sex on Fire" ended and then another awesome song came on and I picked up where I left off:

_She likes to shake her ass she grinds it to the beat/She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth/I like to strip her down she's naughty till the end/You know what she is, no doubt about it/She's a bad, bad girlfriend!_

I danced into the family room on the bottom floor and started bouncing on the couch cushions:

_Red thong, Party's on, Love this song, sing along./Come together, leave alone, see you later back at home/No one really knows if she's drunk or is she's stoned/But she's coming back to my place tonight. I say/No one really knows just how far she's gonna go/But I'm gonna find out later tonight._

The door opened and I got out of my rocker (if you call it that) moment and stared at James and Victoria looking at me like I lost my mind.

"Hey, it's Mr. and Mrs. Addams!"

"What the hell are you doing, Ed-weirdo?"

Ed-weirdo huh, interesting name, and Gomez came up with it all on his own, I'm so proud of him.

"Having me time!"

Victoria rolled her eyes. I was in such a great mood I didn't want it to end, so I raced upstairs and placed my brush back on the dresser, turned my stereo off and went back downstairs. I slipped my shoes on.

"Later Mr. and Mrs. Addams go and do…erm…whatever you two do."

I walked out of the house and decided to not drive, but to run like a vampire, after all I do run with them! Ha, I kill myself! I smiled and raced off into the woods…

…I was now in Port Angeles and enjoying being "invisible" to the naked mortal eye. However a certain scent filled the air and I skidded to a halt. Luckily no one was around. Why the hell was Bella doing out so late? I check the moon, I could tell what the time was based on it…it was close to eleven. She should be at home! That's when I noticed Laurent hunting, but luckily he didn't notice me. He was too busy focusing on…oh no, Bella! I had to get to her before he did! I went in my hunting mode (a very rare thing for me) and I caught her scent easily and raced off in the direction it came. I found her walking down the street and I slowed my pace to a human jog.

"Bella!"

I called to her. She stopped and spun around to glare at me. Even though her glare hurt I gently wrapped my fingers on her elbow acting like her glare didn't bother me.

"This way…"

"Edward, what are you—?"

"Just follow me; I'll drag you if I have to."

I wasn't going to let you die. I smelled Laurent coming closer and without hesitation I threw Bella on my back and ran at human speed down the sidewalk and I saw her truck. I placed her down.

"Go home."

She glared at me.  
"Who are you to—?"

"Please don't be stubborn tonight, just do as I say and please go home—quickly."

I sensed Laurent coming closer. Bella sighed and hoped in her truck and wheeze it to life before taking off. Once she was out of sight I raced far away and ended up back at home. That was a close one! If I didn't get her out of there she would have died. Wait…why can't I get over this stupid sick attraction?! God, this is pissing me off! Whoops, good mood gone…well more like dimmed.

* * *

**Okay in order the songs Edward sang along to were "Animals" by Nickelback, "Sex on Fire" by Kings of Leon, and "Bad Girlfriend" by Theory of a Deadman. Now, mind you I'm not a Kings of Leon fan (though Nickelback and Theory of a Deadman, I am!), but I heard Rob likes them and his favorite song is "Sex on Fire", so I put it in this chapter just because. Any how, review please! I promised Bella I'd make chapters until I get to this one part she's looking forward to, so back to Microsoft Word!**


	11. Ten

**Thanks Bella for the review, now this is the part I couldn't do last night, but like I promised, I did if first thing. Now everyone, this is where the M comes in play, so...yeah...enjoy!

* * *

**

**Ten**

I ended up playing the piano for a good amount of the time. (Yes, even though I'm probably the last person you'd expect, I do play the piano). Where the melody comes from…beats me! Usually I just let my fingers roam free.

"What inspired you for this one? It's beautiful."

I stopped my fingers and the melody slowly died. With a sigh I turned to see Alice smiling.

"Who knows, ya' know how I just let my fingers roam free."

Alice nodded.

"Though it is beautiful, I think I have a new favorite."

I scoffed.

"I thought your favorite was the one I composed for you and Jasper?"

Alice nodded.

"I can have two favorites if I wish. Unless there's a law stating I can only have one favorite piece."

I rolled my eyes.

"What were you thinking about when you were playing?"

I was about to answer, but didn't after I realized I was thinking about Bella. All the things I loved about her: brown eyes, smile, warmth, blushing scarlet. I groaned. I'm never going to get over this attraction to this human. That much is for sure, I mean I do act like myself still and such, but by the end of the night I always think of her—dream about her! Shoot I almost seduced her in my dream!

Alice was waiting for a reply, but I had to go and see Bella, I had to _show_ her I'm not lying about being a vampire. I got up from my bench and walked out of the house and ran. I wasn't sure where he home was, but I could find out by her smell.

Her scent led me to an apartment complex and the third floor window facing the woods. I peered inside the window and saw her lying in her bed asleep. She looked so beautiful and at peace. Oh yeah, vampires can walk on walls and ceilings, pretty cool, eh? At least I can act like Spider-Man when I feel like it.

"Edward…"

My eyes enlarged. Did she just—she couldn't have—she did, she said _my_ name. Eagerly I pulled the window up and hopped inside. I raced to her bedside and with a shaky hand I was about to shake her, but she jolted up—fully awake. Luckily at that precise moment I dove underneath her bed.

"R-Rose?"

I heard footsteps coming closer to Bella's bed, and saw a pair of pale feet with red-painted nails. I picked up her scent and about shit myself (if I could). Bella was roommates with Barbie! Shit!

"What is it Bella?"

Barbie spoke. Yeah, she was never this _nice_ to me. I didn't think she knew the meaning of the term "nice".

"I had a weird dream, and I could have sworn someone is in here, besides us. Plus, I didn't open my window, and it's fully open."

I about cursed. I should have closed that.

"I'll check the room out."

Don't look under the bed! I nearly jumped when the sudden screech sound of the hangers in Bella's open closet rubbing against the metal pole. After a few moments the footsteps came back to the bed and with a panic I raced out from under it and in the dark hall way right before Barbie check the bed. She laughed and got back to her feet.

"Nothing is here, Bella, getting paranoid?"

Bella laughed nervously.

"I guess, thanks, Rose."

"Anytime, now go to sleep. We got hair salon appointments tomorrow."

I about laughed a loud. I'll be sure to have some fun there! Wait…no, I couldn't mess up Barbie's hair…oh but it's tempting! That's when Jasper's voice came in my head:

_Edward, respect women!_

I groaned so quietly they couldn't hear.

"Alright…"  
Bella sighed in defeat. With that Barbie spun on her heels and was walking out of the room, but I raced to my original hiding spot—under the bed. After a door closed I heard the bed creak and Bella's feet were visible walking over to her door. She closed it and got back in bed. I mentally counted in my head before appearing at her side. She gasped and cupped a hand to her throat, but soon glared.

"What the hell—"

"I had to see you. Nice of you to tell me Barbie was your roommate, but I don't wanna discuss that."

"Get…out."

She growled. I smirked and hoped on her bed, arms folding across my chest and legs crossing on her bed.

"Not until I tell you what I wanna tell you, and you better listen, because I will stay here until you do."

Bella glared at me, but soon sighed and her expression was calm.

"Fine, I'll listen."

"I am a vampire—"

"Not this again!"

She whispered. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"It's the truth; tell me what you want me to do to prove it."

Bella thought for a moment, but I showed her my hand that I used to experiment Holly water on.

"This is the cause of Holly water, I was experimenting, as you can see, it's kind of like Freddy Kruger's face, but not as bad."

Bella shook her head.

"No, you could have done anything to it. Let me think of a thing only a vampire can do, and you demonstrate it."

"As you wish…"

"A vampire walking in unless—"

"Invited, yeah I know, but technically I found a trick to it. You see, I didn't enter your house through the _door_, but your _window_. Also, while I was outside you spoke my name, if you speak my name also, I can walk in, because it's technically giving me access to enter, and if you didn't want me inside, then I wouldn't have been able to enter, so apparently when you spoke my name, you _wanted_ me with you."

Bella blushed deeply, but I smiled at her.

"Think of something else if you do not believe me."

Bella rolled her eyes.

"Walk on the ceiling."

Of course she was being sarcastic, but I did as I was told. I walked over to the wall and turned slowly to her.

"As you wish…"

I sped up the wall and on the ceiling at vampire speed, (saw an opportunity) and I sat on the ceiling looking down at her. Her mouth was dropped and her heart sped.

"Believe me now, or do you believe I got bitten by a radioactive spider?"

She slowly got off her bed and her big night shirt's bottom slipped to her knees.

"Y-you're serious…"

She mustered the best sentence she could. I got back to my feet and walked from the center of the ceiling to the wall and walked down till I was back on the floorboards and a foot away from her.

"So, you believe me now?"

Of course she did, she had to of. What I did was not normal. Bella shook her head.

"I-I feel like such a bitch, I didn't believe—"

"To be honest, if the situation were reversed, I'd be the same way. Not every day you find out something of the mythical world exists."

"Yeah, I guess, so where does that leave us?"

Truthfully I wasn't unsure at this point; I just did all this without thinking. I shrugged.

"I have no idea; I wasn't even thinking this whole thing through when I came here. That's usually how I do things…recklessly."

"Oh…"

I could tell she was hurt, but I wanted to be with her. Screw if it's disgusting, I'm a disgusting vampire, so be it!

"Bella I wanna be with you…like…romantic wise. I can't handle being friends with someone I have strong and deep feelings for."

Bella looked at me for too many agonizing moments, but finally she spoke.

"So what you're telling me, is this beautiful vampire is…_in love_ with a human?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying, but I'd say 'vampire is in love with a _beautiful_ human', because you really are."

I didn't even realize I closed the distance between us and wrapped my arms around her until my nose was in her hair. I felt her hands on my chest, and for some reason I felt this is where I belonged…with her.

"I'm in love with you, Bella Swan."

I whispered in her hair, but I knew she heard. She looked up at me and her face was even more beautiful in the moon's face. I moved one hand to cup her chin and I moved forward to her. Once my eyes were closed I felt her soft lips pressed up against mine. That sudden electric shock I've dreamed so many times came abruptly, and my lips burned on hers. This was so much better then my dream, because this time it's _real_. Her hands snaked my scalp like she did in my dreams so many times and I dropped my arm to her hip and I pulled her closer to me. I didn't want any distance between us; I wanted our bodies to merge as one. Our lips were synced like a harmonized melody, and I loved it. Her heart was racing even more, but I loved hearing it.

I could tell she was loosing air, so I pulled away, but started kissing her jaw line. She was breathing heavily, but I knew she was enjoying my lips against her skin.

"Edward…"

She moaned in pure bliss.

"Yes, love?"

I pulled away and looked into her eyes, she was smiling brightly. I was a little confused, but she managed to slip out of my arms and pushed me onto the bed, I was completely stunned. She got on top of me and placed her lips to mine once more. Don't tell me she was gonna try and seduce me, well actually I wouldn't have mind it, but it was a little too soon for this I thought.

However, my arms went to her back and I pressed her to my body, so there was no space. The frenzy was still in place and I was still acting upon it. Her hands trailed down my shirt and she placed her palms on my bare skin. It felt good, I shivered in pleasure. I removed my lips from hers and placed them on her neck and started sucking on the side of it while my hands trailed down to the end of her night shirt and I started tracing patterns on her bare back. She giggled in pleasure.

"Why do you have to be so perfect?"

She suddenly said. I took my lips off her neck and placed my head against the soft pillow looking up at her, but I kept my hands on her bare back.

"I don't think I am I think you're too perfect. You're making a vampire horny, that's really hard to do unless you're a vampire as well. Well, that's what I've been told."

Bella took her hands out from under my shirt and with one finger traced my lips.

"Aw, I make you horny."

"Extremely, I'm having a hard time not trying to seduce you right now."

"Ah, but fondling me is okay?"

I smiled. I liked this little game she was playing.

"Technically, I am not fondling you, now if I do this…"

I moved one hand and squeezed her butt. She yelped in surprise, but I knew she like the sudden gesture.

"Then it would be considered fondling, Miss Swan."

She rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, and just kiss me."

I chuckled before placing my lips back to hers, the frenzy began once more.

_5:45 AM_

I glanced at the window's direction, and knew the sun would be coming up soon, and I had to get back. I reluctantly got out of Bella's bed and kissed her forehead before quickly writing a note on her desk using the notepad she had laying out. I quickly scribbled the note down and heaved out of the window and closed it. I took one last glance at my Sleeping Beauty before running back home.

"Where have you been?"

Should have known Jasper was waiting for me to come home.

"Out and about, you gonna pout?"

Jasper chuckled at my sarcastic rhyme.

"Seriously, where have you been, you smell like a human."

I didn't miss a beat.

"New fragrance, ya' like, ya' know, the vampire smell gets old after a hundred and some years."

Jasper laughed.

"You're strange!"

"Hey, from sire to offspring, you're strange too."

Jasper composed himself.

"Yeah, true, so are you ready to go to bed?"

"Yup, but I have one request."

Jasper's expression was pure confusion.

"What's that?"

"Don't wake me up with that howling. I know what you little freaks do, but c'mon, show some courtesy! I'm Alice's neighbor!"

"You heard?!"

Jasper would have blushed definitely at that remark. I smiled and walked passed him.

"I heard everything."

I chanted and raced up to the stairs. I opened my coffin, stripped my shoes off, and then slipped inside while closing the lid.

* * *

**Please review**


	12. Eleven

**Thanks sissy (Bella) for the review! And thank you tinker03 for adding my story to your favorites--makes my day! ^^

* * *

**

**Eleven**

_Bella's Perspective_

I awoke and was in pure bliss. The night before was just enchanting and so unreal, but it _was_ real. Every touch Edward made on my skin, everything. I opened my eyes and frowned, Edward wasn't there, but Rosalie came walking in then.

"Hey, look who's up! Get dressed; our appointment is in one hour!"

Before I could say anything she spun around and walked off. I guess getting out of it was out of the question. I got up and picked out a pair of jeans and a light blue T-shirt along with my denim jacket. I dressed quickly and grabbed my brush and that's when I found a note in such an elegant script that it should be framed. I read it:

_My Love,_

_I had to go (relationship must be discreet) I'll be counting the minutes until I see you again, my precious beauty. _

_Love yours, Edward_

I sighed and placed the note over my heart. He was so romantic! I brushed my hair out and placed the note in my back pocket before heading for the bathroom. Rosalie was there applying eyeliner. I got my toothbrush ready and began brushing.

We walked into the salon and were automatically appointed to a woman.

"Hello Rose!"

"Hey, we're here for our appointment."

"Ya' know where to go."

Rosalie grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the two awaiting employees.

"Damn, where did you get a hickey?"

I blushed and covered my neck. Damn you, Edward!

* * *

_Edward's Perspective_

I mentally counted the hours that went by and finally I pressed my palms to my lid and pushed it open. The moon was just appearing, sweet! I hopped out, got changed and raced down stairs. Luckily I was alone, so I got my blood ready in the cup and took my usual seat on the breakfast bar sipping away. Gomez came in moments later.

"Hey Mr. Grumpy, how is your night doing?"

James glared.

"I just woke up moron."

"See, this is why I'm rude to you, I try to be nice—you thank me for being an ass!"

"Do you wanna—"

"James, shut up, and what you're about to say, don't say it."

I laughed. Jazzy came in right on cue!

"Jasper, I seriously think maybe Edward should go join another—"

"No! Out of the question, James! You know he _stays_ with _me_!"

I composed myself.

"Oh, possessive much, but I guess you have a right…your blood runs through me."

"Exactly, and an offspring _could_ leave his sire, but usually they end up coming back, but I'm not risking losing the only offspring I have."

I hopped down and hugged Jasper.

"Aw, Daddy!"

Jasper chuckled.

"Thought you didn't—"

"I'm in the moment, Jazzy."

Jasper patted my head and I released him. James gave us a sickening look.

"What is this? A family soap opera?"

"If so…you can be the evil uncle that dies and goes to hell."

Jasper laughed and I soon heard Alice's high-pitched laugh and saw Pixie herself come in.

"F—"

"James!"

Jasper shouted and it scared the hell outta me and I screamed with a jump. Jasper smiled apologetic at me.

"Damn, give me a beat less heart attack why don't ye'?"

"Sorry."

"Eh, it's cool, well I'm off guys."

"Where are you going?"

I placed my empty glass in the sink and smiled at Alice.

"Out and about, please don't pout! I'll be back before you say 'shout'!"

I raced off and searched for Bella. I found her within minutes; she was at the beach—well on the docks. I slowed my pace and snaked my arms around her waist and whispered in her ear.

"Guess who? Did ya' miss me?"

Bella moaned.

"Yes, I did."

She purred. I smiled and kissed under her ear. She moaned in bliss.

"No hickey this time."

Damn…

"I can live."

I murmured on her skin. My hands trailed down to her butt and I squeezed it.

"Are you seriously gonna fondle me out here in public?"

"You like it and you know it, but fine."

I pulled away from her and took her wrist and dragged her _underneath_ the docks and pushed her in the sand and got on top of her. Her hands went behind my neck and my lips went to hers. My hands trailed behind her shoulders and pulled her closer to me. She slipped her tongue in my mouth and intertwined with my tongue. She moaned in pleasure which made _me_ moan. I didn't want this moment to end. Our lips were synced…and so were our bodies. I flipped her on top of me and my hands trailed down her back to her thighs. I pulled them apart so her legs were on either side of my hips. I was about to go further, but I froze under her body. She opened her eyes with worry.

"What's wrong?"

"You have to stay here."

"W-what?"

"My sire is coming! I have to hide you, stay here!"

I slipped from under her and raced to the top of the docks and sure enough I saw Jasper appearing. I only hoped that Jasper wouldn't sense Bella.

* * *

**Please review--Yeah I know...the evil cliffy!**


	13. Twelve

**Thanks Bella and MarieCarro for the reviews, also thank you tamiland for adding this story to your favorites.**

* * *

**Twelve**

_Bella's Perspective_

Edward's sire was here? What was a sire? I heard the docks creak and held my breath. The only vampire I've come to known was Edward, I mean shouldn't this sire be nice? My heart was pounding and I tried to calm it, but I couldn't.

* * *

_Edward's Perspective_

I could hear Bella's heart going off the charts, I knew she was trying to remain calm, but she was scared. Jasper's head turned a little, I knew he was hearing her heart pound like a jackhammer.

"So, what's up, Jasper?"

Jasper looked back up at me.

"Who's down there? Under the docks, I mean."

I shrugged.

"Don't know what you're talking about."

My voice was indifferent. Secretly I was pissed at myself, I should have taken Bella somewhere not in the open. Jasper was inches from me now and his face was the fatherly one.

"Have you gone from drinking human blood to hunting for blood?"

"No, I was just getting out and about."

I was getting nervous.

"Then who's heart am I hearing?"

I gulped.

* * *

_Bella's Perspective_

"Then who's heart am I hearing?"

I shivered uncontrollably. I had to run off, Edward was getting in trouble. I couldn't let him get yelled at. I turned and crawled into the ocean's water as quietly as I could. I managed, and I got underneath and swam.

* * *

_Edward's Perspective_

Jasper was getting frustrated with my silence, so he took matters into his own hands and swooped down under the docks. I went after him.

"I can explain!"

I blurted out, but I didn't see Bella anywhere. Where the hell did she go? Jasper turned around and faced me.

"Explain what? There's nothing here."

I thought of something and went on with it.

"Look, the heart beat you heard was…a fish. I-I was getting aggravated that the three stooges kept on picking on me for not hunting my blood, so I tried…couldn't do it. The fish might have swam off, but I didn't want you to know, because I know how defensive you are on my eating habits."

Jasper believed it. His eyes darkened with rage.

"I'll have a word—"

"No, don't. I know you get at odds with them with me—"

"That's because they treat you like dirt. Am I supposed to let it go?"

Jasper was getting more aggravated; I knew that much and unfortunately I couldn't calm him from this one.

"Let me handle them."

Jasper said in a tone that told me there will be no further discussion. He raced off and I stayed in my place for a few moments until it occurred to me a certain human was missing.

"Bella?"

I called out, but no answer.

"C'mon, are we really playing hide and seek?"

"No, I'm right here."

I spun around and saw Bella drenched while walking up to me from the shore. I met her half-way and placed my jacket around her shivering body.

"I'm so sorry this—"

"It's fine; I heard what you said as a cover. Good one, so this Jasper…he's your sire?"

I laughed.

"Do you even know what a sire is?"

"Unfortunately no."

She blushed at her honesty, but I thought it was rather cute.

"Yes, Jasper is my sire, and a sire is who creates you. Ya' know…turning you from mortal to immortal. I'm considered his offspring, because he made me."

If we were a cartoon I would have seen the light bulb turn on.

"Oh, okay."

"Is Barbie at the house?"

Bella nodded.

"Rosalie is with some guy she met at the club, why?"

"Because I don't think we should be out in public, let's go and get you into dry clothes."

Bella nodded with a small smile and I picked her up in my arms and raced to her house.

"Holy crow!"

She shrieked, but I laughed and I stopped in front of her door seconds later.

"Exhilarating isn't it?"

I looked down at her and she looked like she was getting sick.

"Bella?"

"Um…I think I'm gonna be sick."

I placed her down gently and she placed her head in between her knees.

"Guess that's gonna take some getting use to, huh?"

"Uh…yeah."

After a few moments I helped her up and she unlocked the door, but I froze at the entrance.

"Uh…Bella, forgetting something?"

She turned around.

"Oh right! You may come in, Edward."

I smiled and stepped on the threshold and closed the door behind me. This was the first time I've ever seen her apartment, it had a big family room with nice furniture, and coffee table and a medium size TV in the far corner. There was on the left a patio with glass doors, to the right was the small kitchen and a little down was the kitchen table with chairs.

"It's small, I know."

I followed Bella's voice and found her just pulling down her new shirt.

"Sure it's small, but it's welcoming."

I leaned on my arm against her door frame. She turned and smiled.

"Like the new shirt?"

I finally read it and laughed.

"'I'm a sucker for vampires'! That sounds about right."

"Truthfully, it's not that new…Rose got it for me last birthday."

I shrugged.

"Who knew it was a sign of your future."

Bella laughed walked over to me. She pecked my lips lightly and left her room, of course I followed her.

"Do you mind if I make myself some dinner?"

"Go on ahead, I don't care, as long as it isn't that horrible food I ate at that restaurant."

Bella laughed once more.

"Well of course to a vampire human food isn't that appetizing or that appealing."

I scoffed.

"That's for sure."

* * *

**Please review!**


	14. Thirteen

**Thanks MarieCarrow for the review ^^

* * *

**

**Thirteen**

Bella got up from the chair and placed her dishes in the sink. I got up and walked over to her with a smile. She turned and smiled widely at me.

"What do you wanna do?"

I snorted.

"Like you don't know."

I pressed my lips to hers and she threw her arms around my neck and I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her up against me. Our lips were going wild! Bella mumbled something on my lips that sounded like couch, so I wrapped my fingers on her thighs and moved them up on my hips. She intertwined them from behind and I walked over to the family room and gently bent down to the couch. Bella wouldn't let go, so I got on top of her never ending our kisses. Her legs untangled me and I started slipping my tongue through her lips and down her throat. Her heart raced and that only made me go farther. My hands trailed up and went into her hair. I secured her head in place and started kissing other places then her lips. First I started my trail to the corner of her mouth then multiple kisses going along her cheekbone and to her temple. She whimpered in pure bliss and I moaned at her sound.

"I love you."

She breathed. I smiled, but kiss her nose and stared into her beautiful browns.

"As I love you, my Bella."

She smiled and our lips touched once more into a crazy round. My hands trailed down her sides and I started pulling her shirt up. I wasn't going to take her pants off or anything, but I wanted to have a little bit of fun. Just as I hoped she helped me pull her shirt off and that's when I realized she was pulling my shirt off. I helped her out and along with her shirt I tossed it on the ground. Her fingers greedily went to my chest and began lightly tracing the contours of my muscles. My lips went to her neck.

"No hickey."

Damn it! A sudden thought came and I pulled my upper lip up to show my fangs and I gently and lightly began to tease her neck by play biting. She giggled.

"Don't leave marks, Vampy."

Vampy, eh, could work as her pet name for me. I chuckled and continued my play bites. I felt her heart just racing and racing. I paused and looked up at her; she opened her eyes in annoyance.

"I didn't tell you to stop."

She complained, but I snorted.

"I don't want to give you a heart attack at the age of eighteen."

She groaned.

"So what, fun time is over?"

Hell no it isn't over! I'm just getting started!

"Hell no, it's just begun. Like I'm gonna stop now, I finally have you in just your bra and jeans, I'm gonna have some fun before I call a game over."

I bent my face back to the arch of her neck and began making a trail of kisses downward. My lips finally made its target, her heart. I placed my ear to her beating heart after I kissed it. Her heart was so calming. Her hands made their way to my hair and she began playing with it. I sighed in bliss, this was definitely the greatest night I've ever had as a vampire.

_Three hours later…_

I heard footsteps coming closer to the front door and I quickly carried my sleeping Bella to her bed. I tucked her in and kissed her forehead before racing back to the family room and throwing my shirt back on along with my jacket and placing her shirt over her wooden desk chair and that's when I heard Rosalie call out to Bella.

"Bella?"

I quickly raced to Bella's window and threw it open and hopped out landing on my feet and racing off into the night. I wanted to stay with Bella longer, but she was asleep, so I couldn't and with Barbie there it would be impossible.

I stopped outside the front door to my place and I overheard the conversation taken place inside, Jasper was getting into it the three idiots.

"Not our fault little Eddie can't take a joke."

I heard James say. I knew he was rolling his eyes.

"It's not a joke with you three, though! You guys don't like Edward, you never did! You guys hate Alice too! Why is that? Why do you loath them so much?"

I pressed my ear to the door to listen in better.

"Look, Alice and Edward are just…not _us_."

Victoria said in a rather calm tone.

"What do you mean?"

Jasper was getting aggravated, that much I could tell.

"They act like they're still human! That's the problem! They're not human!"

Victoria spat out. I furrowed my brows. I know we're not human, but that doesn't mean that we are gonna act differently then we were before.

"And that's a problem? So they still act like they did when they were humans, so what? You guys have been with Alice before I came into the picture, obviously you liked—"

"We did, but ever since Edward came Alice has been acting more and more human. It's disgusting."

I couldn't take anymore, I had my father's temper, and it was about to come out. I clutched the doorknob and threw it open. Four pairs of eyes shot in my direction.

"Disgusting? I'm disgusting, because I am not one of you guys that feel sorry for yourself? Well, news flash, I don't feel sorry for myself! Just because I refused to change how I was before doesn't mean I'm disgusting!"

"Edward…"

"What?"

I hollered out at Jasper. My voice echoed in the room. I would feel sorry for lashing out at Jasper once I'm in my right state of mind. Jasper walked over to me and placed his hands on my shoulders. He locked eyes with me and gave me a stern look.

"Calm down, ignore them. There's nothing wrong with you—"

"Try telling them that! I am different, so what?! Just because I don't act much more differently means I'm disgusting, huh?"

My voice was rising, I couldn't help it. Jasper kept his stance.

"Listen to me. Ignore them; they're not worth getting angered over. I know you, you know, _she_ knows, that you're not disgusting."

I calmed down, but keyed in on the way he said "she". Did he know?

"'_She_…?'"

Jasper nodded.

"Let's go for a walk, kid."

I was shock, did Jasper know about Bella. I followed him outside and he took my wrist.

"Follow me."

I nodded and he released my wrist and took off. I took off after him.

* * *

**Review please!**


	15. Fourteen

**Fourteen**

We've been running for a while…possibly ten minutes or so. I kept up with him at ease, but I was confused on where we were going exactly.

"Are we stopping anytime soon?"

"Right about...now!"

He stopped dead in his tracks and I stopped a few feet farther. I cleared the space and looked at him in confusion.

"So…you know?"

Jasper was silent for a few moments before sighing and taking a seat on the dirt ground. I did the same and stared at him waiting for an answer.

"About you secret love life…yes."

I gulped.

"Well…go on. Yell at me, tell me it was the stupidest thing I could ever do…"

My voice trailed off when Jasper was the one giving me the confused look.

"I'm not gonna yell, Edward. Why didn't you tell me about this human?"

"Remember what you said a few nights back?"

Jasper was in deep thought before smirking.

"You were scared of me?"

Duh!

"Well…yeah."

Idiot, of course I'd be scared! I've seen you at your bad ass stage, and I didn't want to get my ass shunned to the moon for crying out loud! Jasper laughed at me, but I arched a brow.

"What's so funny? Let me in on the joke."

"There's no joke, it's just that you're such a smart ass and yet…you fear me."

"Obviously I need to record you when you're in the bad ass stage."

"Oh, I could never be that way to you. I love you like family."

"Well, I know, but…how did you know about Bella? I thought I was being—"

"I saw her in the ocean swimming away, and also I recognized the scent. You had it just the other night; I knew there was something up."

"Good job Sherlock Holmes."

Jasper laughed. I smiled, I was glad I was entertaining him; I was bored pretty much…I had to do something.

"So…um…I think we should have the talk now since you're in a serious relationship."

My face fell, oh no! No, no, no!

"No! No, don't talk to me about sex!"

I shrieked. Jasper looked like he was embarrassed—embarrassed, hell, I was mortified! At least I know why we took a long time to get to a destination.

"I'm not happy about it either."

"Well…mom already beat you to the punch."

Jasper sighed a breath of relieve, then his face became serious.

"Are you…"

"God, don't make me say it!"

Jasper gave me a stern look. I groaned.

"Jazz…I-I'm still a virgin!"

I'm the one hundred and nine-year-old virgin…God how embarrassing. Jasper smiled.

"That's good, besides, I don't think you and her should have intercourse until you know if you want her to be a vampire with you."

Huh?

"Vampire…her?"

"Well, yes, of course. When Alice and I knew we wanted to be together forever I allowed her to turn me."

"Uh…I don't know how to turn someone."

Jasper snorted.

"It's not rocket science! It's easy! You bite her on the neck…drink her dry, and then you have her drink your own blood. Blood exchange, and then you place her in a coffin for the rest of the night and the next day and she'll be a full-blooded vampire."

I gulped. Drinking her _dry_? How could I drink my beloved Bella dry? I would hear that horrible gurgling sound…I would know her life was ending, and her eyes would show it. I had to kill Bella in order to bring her back alive as the walking dead. Could I really do that?


	16. Fifteen

**Fifteen**

The rest of the night I spent alone in my room. Could I honestly turn Bella into a vampire? Could I honestly kill her and turn her back into a nightwalker? How would I even bring it up?

"Hey love; I want you with me forever. Could I kill you and bring you back?"

I spoke aloud, and it sound so stupid! I smacked my face with my hand. Stupid, stupid, stupid! How the hell was I gonna ask her? Would I be selfish if I ask her to become immortal for me? What if she didn't want to be immortal, what if she wanted to stay mortal? I felt the sun creeping up and I sealed myself in my coffin. I guess I had to ask Bella…tonight. I had to know if I wasn't wasting time or not on her. If she wants to stay mortal then…then I'd have to cut myself from her life and let her have a life and actually have kids and such. I mean, I could never help her with kids! I'm frozen…sadly, so is everything else. I closed my eyes and just mentally counted the time passing by…

_That night…_

I got downstairs and Jasper had my blood ready for me. I took it and he knew what was on my agenda tonight.

"Are you sure it's time to bring it up?"

I took a sip and shrugged.

"I have to know if she's willing."

Jasper's face was blank, I was about to speak, but I smelled the circus freaks enter…joy.

"Hey Gomez, Cocoa, and Morticia, feel free to ignore me, it's alright."

I heard a scoff and Victoria spoke.

"Go to hell, Edward."

"I already am in hell, I'm stuck with you three."

Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Morning ya'll!"

Alice chirped while pecked Jasper on the lips and hugging me.

"So…Edward, are you popping the question tonight?"

I spit my blood out in shock. I glared at Jasper and he smiled.

"I'm Switzerland, truthfully, she knew. You can never bet against Alice."

"I have eyes in the back of my head!"

"Ah…so you are a little freak."

Alice laughed.

"Only in bed, I am!"

"Okay, gross."

"You opened the door."

I placed my empty cup in the sink and headed out.

"See ya'll later."

"Bye!"

_Minutes later…_

I knocked on Bella's door and she answered in a few seconds, I guess she was waiting for me. She beamed and kissed my lips.

"Good morning, Vampy."

I rolled my eyes.

"Good evening, Vampira."

She laughed.

"You may come in."

I smiled and walked in while closing the door behind me.

"Someone's in a chipper mood."

She shrugged.

"It's Friday."

"That it is…um, I have a question to ask you."

Bella turned around and faced me.

"What?"

I scratched my head before speaking.

"Well, my sire, Jasper and his sire, which is his love mate, Alice…they know about us. They're cool with it, but Jasper thinks I should ask you something to see if this relationship is going anywhere."

"Let me guess…I have to become immortal, right?"

I looked down.

"It's selfish to ask of you, but Jasper thinks it's the only way we could be together is if…you let me turn you."

It was silent for moments and I looked up, Bella was smiling at me.

"Edward, I want to be with you, of course I'll become a vampire for you. You're what I want, and I'll do anything for us to be together."

I was dumbstruck.

"Feel free to say 'no', Bells."

Bella laughed.

"But I don't wanna say 'no'. I'm saying 'yes'."

"J-just like that?"

Bella shrugged, the smile never leaving her face.

"Just like that, but I do have a request."

My mood quickly dropped.

"Which is…?"

"Let me stay human for the rest of this week…turn me Monday night. I want to spend some more time with you as a human before I'm turned."

I smiled.

"Consider it done!"

"Let's go out somewhere tonight…a movie perhaps? I doubt your vampire clan will be in a movie theater."

I thought for a few moments.

"I don't see the harm…what movie would you like to see?"

As if I knew what the hell was playing! Bella thought for a few moments and finally came to a conclusion.

"Let's go see the new Nightmare on Elm Street! The original was fantastic, and I wanted to see how good the remake is, also…Rosalie's new boyfriend is in it. He isn't in it long, but he's in it!"

"Okay…who is he?"

"Emmett Lutz."

"Never heard of him."

Bella rolled her eyes.

"That's because he's just starting. Now the movie will show in about an hour, so let's go!"

"Do we have to take the truck?"

"Did you bring your Volvo?"

"Erm…well…no, but I can run faster then that ancient piece of rust."

"Hey, don't hate the truck."

I shrugged.

"We're running."


	17. Sixteen

**Thanks Bella for the review, now guys, this chapter is in 4 perspectives...Victoria's, Edward's, Jasper's, and Bella's. So please remember who's perspective you're reading...

* * *

**

**Sixteen**

_Victoria's Perspective_

I awoke and lightly kissed James under his jaw. He sighed and stared at me.

"Good morning."

I nodded and pushed our coffin's lid up. James jumped out and then helped me out. With a peck on the lips we went downstairs. We met Laurent along the way. He nodded a good morning at us as we did the same. As soon as we walked in the kitchen we saw the runt himself, Edward.

"Hey Gomez, Cocoa, and Morticia, feel free to ignore me, it's alright."

I scoffed.

"Go to hell, Edward."

"I already am in hell, I'm stuck with you three."

Jasper rolled his eyes. For a sire, he needs to control his offspring before he ends up missing. I'm half-tempted to just stake him!

"Morning ya'll!"

Alice chirped while pecked Jasper on the lips and hugged Edward. I don't get how they actually like this punk. He's a smart ass rebel.

"So…Edward, are you popping the question tonight?"

He spit his blood out in shock, and then glared at Jasper and he smiled.

"I'm Switzerland, truthfully, she knew. You can never bet against Alice."

"I have eyes in the back of my head!"

"Ah…so you are a little freak."

Alice laughed.

"Only in bed, I am!"

"Okay, gross."

"You opened the door."

What were they talking about him popping the question? Whatever it was, I was gonna figure it out. He placed my empty cup in the sink and headed out.

"See ya'll later."

"Bye!"

I waited till the front door closed and pulled James and Laurent to the family room. They knew what was up.

"Did you hear that?"

James nodded.

"Sounds like little Eddie has a secret."

"Well, it would be rude if we didn't know."

Laurent purred. I grinned. Finally we'll have something on the little bastard.

"I'll keep an eye on him, and tell you what I find out."

I volunteered. The boys nodded with the same matching grin. I walked back into the kitchen with Alice and Jasper.

"I'm going to go and hunt alone tonight. See you when I get back."

Jasper looked like he was suspecting something, but I kept my face composed and walked out the door. I caught his scent easily and followed it.

* * *

_Jasper's Perspective_

"See ya'll later."

"Bye!"

Edward raced off, but I was keeping my eyes on Victoria, James, and Laurent. I felt bad I didn't say bye back, but I felt this was more important. As soon as the front door closed Victoria grabbed the two and they left the room. Once out of sight I whispered.

"They're up to something."

Alice looked at me.

"I know, you noticed how they perked up too?"

I nodded.

"Something tells me that something is going to happen to Bella. We need to watch Edward and her like hawks."

"Agreed."

Victoria came back in with a wicked grin fading away.

"I'm going to go and hunt alone tonight. See you when I get back."

I knew my face was telling her I was suspicious, but mess with my offspring and his soon-to-be lover, you'll pay. She walked out of the room and left the house completely.

"I'm gonna keep watch on Edward tonight, you will have the next night."

Alice sighed, but nodded.

"Be careful."

"Always am."

I kissed her on her lips and went out myself. I caught Edward's scent easily, but I also caught Victoria's…now I knew where she was going. To find Edward with Bella! I raced off in Edward's direction; I'm not going to allow Victoria to take away Bella from Edward.

* * *

_Edward's Perspective_

We made it to the theater in minutes. I placed Bella down in the alley way I stopped in. I think I was getting paranoid, I had the feeling I was being watched, but when Bella took my hand I forgot all about it. She dragged me to the ticket line.

* * *

_Victoria's Perspective_

His scent ended at the stupid Port Angeles Theater. I walk out of the alley way and I _saw_ him. How disgusting! Edward with a human! He's _falling_ for a human! This had to be stopped! Without another hesitation I stormed off back to where his scent led me the first time…an apartment complex.

* * *

_Jasper's Perspective_

I stopped at the alley way his scent ended at, but unfortunately so did Victoria's. I walked up and saw Edward and Bella heading into the theater. In a heap of movement I raced inside and followed them in the theater.

* * *

_Edward's Perspective_

I wasn't getting scared at all in this movie, but Bella was jumping at the bits. I laughed at the movie to be honest. Some guy next to us looked like he was gonna be sick, and sure enough he raced out. Bella looked at the man in pity.

"What a marshmallow."

I whispered in her ear. I rolled her eyes.

"Be nice."

"I am I didn't say it to his face, that's courtesy of me."

Bella scoffed and put her attention back on the movie. I slouched in my seat and in annoyance watched the rest of it.

_An hour later…_

The movie theater lit up and I was relieved.

"Scary, huh?"

"You're scared of a pedophile? He won't come after you now, you're eighteen now."

Bella rolled her eyes.

"Still…he's scary.

"Eh, you haven't seen James then. Now that's scary. You just look at his face and you're like 'Oh shit, run!'"

Bella laughed.

"C'mon, Vampy, lets get out of here."

Thank God! I got up and I could have sworn I saw Jasper, but I thought it was just my imagination.

* * *

_Jasper's Perspective_

"Eh, you haven't seen James then. Now that's scary. You just look at his face and you're like 'Oh shit!'"

Bella laughed and so did I. Even when the boy is _not_ at home, he's still a character!

"C'mon, Vampy, lets get out of here."

Vampy, huh, interesting pet name for him. They got up and Edward surprised me when he looked in my direction. Quickly I raced off. If I know him, he's going to her house now, and I really don't wanna listen on that.

* * *

_Edward's Perspective_

I took Bella home and she opened her door, and that's when I saw Barbie. Her mouth dropped to the ground.

"Bella, you're dating _him_?"

She screeched. I scrunched my face.

"Nice to see you too, Barbie Girl."

"Rose, Edward, be nice!"

Rosalie was quite for a few moments, but quickly spoke to Bella.

"Did you forget? We're having girl's night, Bella."

Bella smacked her forehead. Take it she forgot.

"Oh shoot! I'm sorry, I forgot!"

She turned to me and I smiled.

"See you tomorrow night, I guess, love."

I kissed her on the lips and human jogged downstairs and then I went at vampire speed.

* * *

_Victoria's Perspective_

Ew, he kissed her! I saw Edward jog like a human to the bottom level and then he picked up the pace and vanished.

"Anything?"

I turned and grinned at James and Laurent.

"Edward is in love with a human, named Bella."

Just like I thought they showed pure disgust.

"Shall we introduce ourselves?"

I nodded at Laurent.

"Yes, I think we should."

* * *

_Bella's Perspective_

Rosalie rolled her eyes after a few moments after Edward left.

"Why him?"

I laughed.

"He's…perfect for me. Please, get along with him, he's willing."

Rosalie scoffed.

"I like Emmett."

She groaned.

"Fine, but if that punk calls me Barbie Girl one more time, I'm gonna kill him."

I laughed. Seeing Rosalie try to kill my vampire lover is purely fictional. Rosalie propped herself on the couch and I took a seat on the floor.

"We're gonna watch She's All That, then manicures, then—"

"The whole nine?"

"Pretty much."

I sighed in defeat.

"Oh alright, pop the movie—"

Knock, knock…

Rosalie's head turned in the direction of the door as did mine.

"Expecting someone?"

Rosalie nodded.

"No, is Edward back?"

I doubt it; he was usually pretty good when he needed to be. He wouldn't interrupt our girl's night. Curiously I got to my feet and opened the door, but no one was there, so I stepped out of the door and that's when I felt hands grab me and I screamed.

"Bella!"

I caught a glimpse of Rosalie before I saw a woman with fire-red hair throw Rosalie down and I tried to escape my capture's grip, but I couldn't.

"Edward!"

I knew it was pathetic, but I wanted him so bad! I was scared, even more so when I realized I was being taken away by another…_vampire_.

* * *

**Review please! Yes, this story is almost finished.**


	18. Seventeen

**Thank you wolverinacullen for the awesome review!! Thank you -X-X-TEAM-EMMETT-X-X and Tess318 for adding this story to your favorites. Now, there's probably gonna be roughly four more chapters till this story is done, thank you everyone for the support :)**

**This chapter is just in Rosalie's perspective, so enjoy xD**

**xxDannie**

* * *

**Seventeen**

_Rosalie's Perspective_

I couldn't believe what I had just seen! Bella was taken away by…by vampires! What the hell? I didn't know there was such thing, but why Bella? Why her? I mean, I know she is cursed with bad luck, but still…why her? My answer came to me. Edward…

Could Edward really be a vampire? And if so, why would others take Bella? Only thing I know is that I need to find Edward fast! Without further ado I called up Emmett.

"Rose?"

"Em, Bella was taken! My roommate was taken by…by vampires!"

I half expected him to laugh and tell me to stop joking, but he didn't. His voice was very calm.

"On my way to get you."

The phone clicked off, it took me awhile to actually place the phone back to the receiver. What was Emmett? Don't tell me he was a vampire too! A sudden knock was heard and I opened it to see Emmett.

"How did you—?"

"What did the vampires look like? What genders, hair color, everything."

I stuttered a bit, but finally pulled the image of the one that stood out the most.

"I believe one female and two males, I don't know what the males look like, but the woman's hair was a fire-red, and it was crazy looking, very frizzy, and I think wavy if not curly and the hair was—"

"Victoria."

Emmett spat out. My mouth dropped.

"V-Vic-Victoria? You know her?"

Emmett nodded.

"Sadly, she's part of my baby sister's clan. I never liked her, that's why I never stayed with Alice, but I think we should pay her a visit. Climb on."

He bent down once his back faced me. I was frozen for a moment before I climbed on his back and the sudden gust of wind whipped my face and the scene was blurry.

About a few more minutes Emmett stopped and I saw a huge white mansion-like house. To my astonishment, it was in the woods.

"You can get off now, Rose."

"I-I think I may need some help."

Emmett actually chuckled, but his big hands gently pulled my fingers away and I slipped down to my feet. He took my hand and smiled warmly at me.

"I was going to tell you, I just didn't want it to be this way."

"So…you are a vampire?"

Emmett nodded.

"Truthfully, I'm just cold-skinned, my fangs are real, but I _do_ care about you."

My heart fluttered. If this weren't such a big situation I would have said something romantically back, but Bella was in danger. Emmett tugged me along up the stairs and he knocked on the door.

"How did you even find her?"

Emmett snorted.

"Well one, she's stayed here forever, and two I can track her down by following her scent."

The door opened and to my shocking surprise I saw…Edward!

"Edward!"

"Barbie?"

"Edward? Emmett!"

"Alice!"

Alice jumped into Emmett's big arms with a smile. I just stared at Edward.

"Oh, God, Bella and I fell in love with vampires? And don't call me "Barbie", use my name!"

Edward stared wide-eyed at me.

"I thought you and Bella were having a girls' night. What happened to that? Is Bella hurt?"

I did have to admit, I admire the way he cares for my BFF.

"I don't know, Victoria took her—"

"Morticia?! Oh God then Gomez and Cocoa took her too!"

I was lost.

"I thought it was Victoria."

"It is…"

I hear an unfamiliar voice speak before I saw a tall guy with blonde curly hair and big brown eyes.

"My sweet offspring just loves giving people nicknames. I'm Jasper, and you must be Barbie. Sorry, I'm not familiar with your name. Edward never said your real name."

Like I'm surprised.

"I'm Rosalie, Bella is my roommate."

"Well, come in."

Emmett tugged at my hand and we went inside. Well…the outside look better, here it was dark and I could see cobwebs in the corners and such. Inside, it looked liked Dracula's vacation getaway.

"Sorry for the mess, Rosalie."

"Oh, um it's fine, Jasper."

All I gotta say is as long as Emmett is by my side I'm okay. Alice sat on one of the dusty cushioned chairs as Jasper sat on the arm. Edward escorted us to the couch and I was in between Emmett and him. My hand clutched Emmett's.

"Rosalie, we need to know what happened exactly. Chances are…Bella is in danger."

I nearly jumped once I heard a sudden unpleasant growl. I turned and saw Edward with the look of death on his face. Emmett squeezed my hand.

"He won't hurt you."

Alice laughed without humor.

"He'll hurt the three idiots! Though really, what happened?"

I quickly went into detail and once I finished Edward groaned.

"It's my fault. I should have kept our relationship more discreet."

"We cannot play the blame game now, Edward. We need to figure out where Bella is."

"What I can't understand is why they would take Bella. I mean, I've known her since we were six, and I can't understand…"

My voice trailed off when Edward jumped to his feet.

"They want to hurt me, they know if they hurt her then it would hurt me. I'm going to find her."

"Correction, _we_ are gonna find her. You're not doing this alone! I may only know for probably ten minutes, but if Alice likes you, then you're cool with me. Besides, they've taken my girl's roommate."

"Well…what am I gonna do? I wanna help too!"

All vampiric eyes stared at me.

"You've done enough, Rosalie. We can take it from here."

"I want to help!"

"A human cannot help! Now unless you're the next Buffy I suggest you listen to Jasper. Last thing we need is another human to get involved in this mess."

I winced at Edward's venomous voice. I knew he was right, but I feel like I'm letting Bella down.

"Look, I'm sorry I snapped, but you can't do anything, you've done enough. Alice will stay with you just in case something _was_ to happen to you."

Alice nodded with a small smile.

"I'm just like my brother, so I'm easy to get use to."

I sighed in defeat; well at least _someone_ will keep me company.

* * *

**please review!!**


	19. Eighteen

**Thank you Bella for the review and thanks elle117, Soliloguy1111**,** short1773**, **and Khristle**

**This is in 6 perspectives, James, Bella, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Laurent  
**

* * *

**Eighteen**

_James' Perspective_

I tossed the human onto the floor of the ballet studio we ended up at. I looked at Victoria and Laurent.

"Do we really have to kill this stupid human? Why is Edward so fond of her anyhow?"

I didn't try to hide my disgust about this. Victoria mirrored my disgust.

"If we want to teach Edward a lesson, it _has_ to be this foul human. Her scent isn't even appetizing."

We looked at the human staring wide-eyed at us from the floor.

"Edward? What are you going to do to him?"

I laughed. This human is foolish! She should be worrying about herself and not sweet ol' Eddie.

"Trust me, it is _you_ that should be scared and worry about."

She shivered, and Victoria and I went up to Laurent.

"Sure this will work?"

I nodded at him.

"Edward will do anything to get the human back; we left that one human there, so she will pass the message to Edward. All we do it wait."

* * *

_Bella's Perspective_

Once the two vampires went up to the other I slowly got up. I wasn't going to let them hurt Edward. I got to my feet and in haste I ran, but I heard a swift sound almost like a wind before I saw the woman throw her arm out and I flew back. My back slid on the floor and I stopped once my head hit something. I looked up and saw the African-American vampire ginning down at me.

"Now, now, we don't want to kill you yet."

He purred. I gulped, my heart was racing, but it was in fear for Edward. He left and the woman was in sight.

"Looks like I'm going to have to watch you until little Eddie comes."

I couldn't speak, but she propped me up against the wall and stood right in front of me. I guess trying to escape was out of the question now. Please, Edward, don't come for me.

* * *

_Edward's Perspective_

Splitting up was better then nothing, those three are pretty smart running in different directions to throw us off, _but_ I could smell Bella's scent merged with James, so now my adrenaline in pumping. So help me if she is damaged in anyway possible, they're _dead_!

* * *

_Emmett's Perspective_

Let's see…Victoria went off in this direction, but why this direction? Maybe I should actually stop and think for once. I paused and racked my brain.

"Victoria's scent is in the woods…why the woods?"

The connection clicked. They grabbed Bella—Edward's love mate…

"Shit, they want to get Edward alone, so they can kill him!"

How stupid could I be?! I've been hunting vampires for over three hundred years! I spun and raced to follow _Edward's_ scent. There's gonna be a fight and I'm going to get in on it!

* * *

_Jasper's Perspective_

I smelled Emmett coming my way, I paused and Emmett quickly paused.

"Em—?"

"It was a trick! They want Edward to come alone, so they can _kill_ him!"

My face fell, it was so obvious!

"We have to help him."

Emmett nodded.

"Agreed, let's follow his scent and we'll find him."

I nodded and we took off in Edward's direction. Those three have another thing coming if they're going to try and kill my offspring.

* * *

_Laurent's Perspective_

I picked up his scent, he was coming. I smiled, but soon it faded once I picked up three more scents. I rushed over to James.

"There's three scents coming our way, two of them are indeed Edward and Jasper, but I don't know the other."

James spun around with a glare.

"Get Victoria and you two hold up the mystery guest and Jasper, Edward is _mine_."

I nodded and quickly went to Victoria's side.

"Change in plans, three vampires are coming, we need to hold up the two, James' orders."

Victoria groaned, but turned to face me.

"Let's go."

I nodded and glared at the human.

"Your little vampire is on his way…"

We turned around and spun out waiting for our guests.

* * *

**please review!**


	20. Nineteen

**Three perspectives, Bella's, Edward's, and Jasper's...enjoy! The story is coming to an end...I know, but I'll be back with another story in a short amount of time...we all know I can't stop writing. One more chapter left till story ends...  


* * *

****Nineteen**

_Bella's Perspective_

After few moments the vampire that was in the building with me still walked over to me.

"I don't see why he is attracted to you, but oh well."

I stared at him trying to find my voice.

"L…leave him alone."

The vampire threw his head back and laughed before he placed his foot on my leg and in one swift movement I heard a crack along with searing pain. I screamed. He broke my leg! I looked at him and he was enjoying this even worse, I noticed a video camera in his hand. He was going to record this and make Edward see it…

* * *

_Edward's Perspective_

I swooped in right inside the ballet studio's doors when I heard James.

"Tell him to avenge you. Tell him, tell him!"

I pushed him away from Bella and turned to see her gripping her leg and moaning in agony. She noticed me and gasped. I saw her bloody leg—broken no doubt, also the dark blood staining her head in the back. I felt my face fall a little. How could I have put her in this time of pain?

"Arrgh!"

I spun my head and saw James coming at me. He grabbed my neck and threw my up against one of the many mirrors.

"You're alone you may be faster…"

He swung me back into the mirror and it cracked from the head's impact.

"…but you're not stronger."

I inhaled sharply through my nose.

"I'm strong enough to kill you…"

I threw my leg up and whacked him upside the head and then threw my foot up against his chest and he flew into another mirror. I had to get Bella out of here, so I raced to her and I gently tucked my hands in place. I looked at her.

"I'm sorry…"

She didn't say anything, but she wrapped her arms around my neck and I picked her up and started leaving. I took one jump, but James got back up and grabbed my ankle before yanking me down and swinging me to where I lost Bella. I saw her body roll out of my hands and back onto the floor. Once my body was on the floor I was about to kick James in the face to release me, but he threw me into a window. The glass broke and shattered pieces flew down.

Quickly I sat up and saw James making his way to Bella, but I wasn't going to allow that. I swooped down and grabbed him. That punk ass ain't gonna hurt Bella anymore!

We slid down the floorboards and once we stopped I clutched on to his collar of his shirt and threw him up in my face before death glaring him and growling. I flipped him and it did a stupid flip, but we danced all over the studio until finally I grabbed him once more and threw him up against the wall. Just staring at him wasn't good enough. I sank my teeth into his neck and began _ripping _the skin completely off. James screamed in agony, but I wanted him to suffer…

* * *

_Jasper's Perspective_

I knew Edward got to James and them before we could get him, I could hear the two vampires growling inside the studio. I was about to jump in when Victoria jumped down from a tree and smiled sickening at me.

"Where are Edward and Bella?"

"Inside…"

She purred. Was I really going to fight this woman? After she threw a punch in and I dodged it I knew I _was_. I grabbed her wrist and growled at her before flinging her into the tree she jumped down from. I heard more growling and spun to see Emmett and Laurent getting into it, but I quickly put my attention on Victoria. So help me if _anything_ happens to my offspring and Bella—James' howls caught all out attention. Victoria was about to run off, but I grabbed part of the tree.

"Oh no you don't!"

I jumped in front of her and staked her in the heart. She howled before turning into a pile of ashes.

"Victoria!"

I spun and prepared myself for staking Laurent, but Emmett grabbed his neck and cracked it before yanking it off completely. I turned away. I could never get use to this type of thing. Even though as Edward would claim I was the bad ass of them all, I would much rather not have violence be the conclusion.

"Edward, Jasper."

I snapped my head up and nodded at Emmett and we raced inside…

* * *

_Bella's Perspective_

I was truly scared of Edward. He was showing me the vampire side, and it scared the hell outta me. He was just torturing that vampire, I mean I agree he deserves it, but just the thought of Edward being this way made my heart ache…

* * *

_Edward's Perspective_

James howled once more after I took off another hunk of his skin. I could taste his fowl blood on my tongue, but I couldn't stop. Out of all the things he has done, this was the lowest he could have done.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Jasper looking at me with fear.

"Edward…"

* * *

_Jasper's Perspective_

I heard James howl once more and I saw Edward having James pinned up…torturing him. I heard a gasp and I saw Bella laying on the floor looking at Edward in horror.

"Emmett, take Bella to Alice. I need to get Edward."

He nodded and scooped Bella in his arms and took off. I walked over to Edward and placed a hand on his shoulder. Once he turned I felt my beat less heart cry in refusal. There my offspring was…blood covering his mouth and fangs, blood dripping down his chin.

"Edward…"

"Don't start, he has to _pay_!"

I flinched at his voice. It was so…vampire-like. Edward wasn't acting like the Edward I had loved as family for over a hundred years…he sounded like a killer.

"Stop this, Edward. This isn't you."

Edward looked like he was struggling with himself. I knew, I could see the craving he was having…craving for James to feel pain, but he knew where I was getting at…

* * *

_Edward's Perspective_

"Stop this, Edward. This isn't you."

I knew this wasn't me, but I was so angry. James took Bella and possibly almost killed her. Even though I put her in this situation, I was lucky I got her out alive. Jasper placed his hands over my clutching ones.

"Release him, Edward."

I obeyed and James groaned and slid to the ground. That's when Jasper placed something in my right hand.

"Now finish it."

I shot up at him in disbelief. I finally looked at my hand and saw a tree branch with blood on its pointed tip. I looked back at him.

"W-what?"

Jasper nodded.

"Finish it now…end it."

"Jasper you asshole!"

James shrieked. Jasper glared at him.

"Think twice before trying to kill not only my offspring, but his girl."

Jasper took a few steps back and looked at me.

"Do it."

I gripped the base part and looked at James. He jumped up and was about to attack me, but in one swift movement Jasper placed his arms under James' pits and interlocked her fingers on the back of his head. It was a perfect move.

"Do it!"

Jasper called out. This time I didn't hesitate, I aimed and staked it right in the heart. With one last howl his body disintegrated to a pile of ashes.


	21. Twenty

**Last chapter...don't worry, I'll soon return with yet another story! This is in two perspectives, Edward's and Rosalie's

* * *

**

**Twenty**

Jasper and I rushed home. I wanted to make sure Bella was fine, that's what my main concern was. When we got there I could just tell something was wrong, but I went in anyways and I saw Bella lying on the couch. I raced to her, but I couldn't hear her heartbeat that good.

"Bella?"

I shook her, but she was unconscious. Jasper sat down beside me on the floor.

"You have to turn her."

I looked at Jasper.

"I can't…"

My voice was weak.

"Edward! Bella is dying!"

I felt more presence in the room and once I turned I saw Rosalie on the verge of tears and Emmett and Alice.

"How is she—?"

"Blood lose…great amount too. Edward, either she dies or you turn her."

Alice I couldn't! I didn't know how! I looked back at Jasper.

"Can't you do it?"

Jasper nodded.

"I mean, I could, but _you_ should. Just bite her neck and drink her dry…then she drinks yours, and we place her in your coffin until the next night."

I looked at Bella. She told me she wanted to be turned so she can be with me. I just wasn't expecting it to be this way. My mouth went dry, but I lowered my face to her neck and carefully pierced her skin with my fangs and began drinking. The blood was thick, but it was appetizing. I still felt sick that I was drinking her blood, but at least she wasn't gurgling. Her blood was emptied and I pulled away. Jasper took a hold of my wrist and yank a piece off my wrist. I groaned in pain, but I saw my blood pouring out and Jasper opened Bella's mouth.

"Tilt the blood in."

I nodded and placed my wrist at the bottom lip and gently tilted it and the substance poured in her mouth and down her throat. It took me by surprise when Bella's fingers wrapped around my arm and she started drinking my blood. It hurt, I didn't think the fangs would come so fast, but I guess they do. Minutes later Jasper pulled my wrist away and I stumbled to the floorboards. Jasper scooped Bella in his arms and vanished.

"Is he?"

"Yeah, he's putting Bella in your coffin."

I looked at my wrist and saw the wound healing till it was fully gone before looking at Alice once more. Now I just had to wait…

* * *

_Rosalie's Perspective_

I took Emmett's hand and dragged him outside in the back.

"Rose, is something wrong?"

I turned and faced him.

"How long do you think it'll be until Bella is awake?"

Emmett smiled.

"She'll be awake the next night. Listen…after what happened to Bella tonight. I don't want to risk it with you."

I lowered my head.

"I know where this is going, no need to say anything."

"So I take it as a no?"

My head shot up.

"I thought you were breaking up with me."

Emmett laughed.

"Rose, why would I break up with you? I love you, I want you forever. I was going to ask you if you would be willing to become a vampire for me."

I blushed. I felt stupid.

"Does it have to be now? Can we wait for a while?"

Emmett nodded.

"Tell ya' what, let's give it a year."

I smiled at him.

"You'd wait a year for me?"

"Of course I will."

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed him gently on the lips…

* * *

_The next night…_

_Edward's perspective  
_

The sun was slipping down and I was still sitting on the floor right next to the coffin with my sunglasses on. The remainder of last night and this day was going too slow for me, but I knew I had to wait. Unfortunately waiting was a hard thing for me to do. I nearly jumped when the coffin's lid cracked open, but I jumped to my feet and moved the glasses to the top of my head. I pulled the coffin's lid up and saw Bella smiling widely at me and I saw her fangs. She looked pretty hot with them. She sat up and I helped her out of the coffin.

"Oh my God…so this is what it feels like to be a vampire?"

I nodded.

"Not much different then human except the enhance senses."

Bella wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped my arms around her waist. She kissed me tenderly, but the electric waves came and I was more urgent. I still wanted her even now…probably worse then before. I closed the coffin's lid and pushed her up on it so she was sitting. Her legs locked around my hips and her hands found my hair. My tongue slipped in and intertwined with hers. I pulled her jacket off and yanked her shirt off.

"Whoa!"

I paused and slowly turned to see Emmett, Alice, and Jasper smiling at us—busted.

"Edward, you can make love to her its daylight out."

Bella laughed nervously, before she hopped down and pulled her shirt back on.

"Sorry…got a little carried away."

I smiled at Bella, my love forever.

"It's cool, meet you two downstairs."

Emmett spoke through a laugh and the three left us alone. I looked at Bella and took her hand.

"Is this how it's going to be now?"

I smiled at her.

"What do you mean?"

Bella smiled at me.

"I mean, I'm a vampire now…is this how my life is going to be now, with you for eternity?"

I pecked her on the lips.

"No...eternity won't last forever. We'll be together until the world stops."

Bella smiled once more.

"Sounds like a plan to me."

I kissed her again and tugged her down the stairs...my Bella will be with me forever and eternity. I smiled at the way my existence has become, and best of all no one can take her away from me ever again.

**The End**


End file.
